The New Light
by Black Kitten Chara
Summary: After a horrible day when Gatomon's data was erased, Kari left Japan when she was no longer consider a Digidestined. Six years later, she comes back to Japan to stop a new enemy with her new friends and new transformations! But will she have to call upon her old friends to help her defeat this new, deadly enemy? Or will she die trying?
1. The Demise of Gatomon

**The New Light**

**Chapter One: The Demise of Gatomon**

* * *

**Black Kitten Chara: Hullo, sweet readers! Welcome to my new (and first) story! **

**Now, this idea has been romaing in my mind due to reading way too many **_**Shugo Chara! **_**and **_**Sailor Moon **_**fanfictions. Also, I feel like Kari is a girl who needs a chance to shine better than she did on the show.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon or any related themes in this story**

* * *

**[Kari's P.O.V.]**

A sunny afternoon in June was a perfect time to go catch rouge Digimon. Well, in my mind it was a good idea at least.

"Kari! Where do you think the Digimon went to?" Nefertimon yelled over the harsh winds.

"Beats me! All I know is that without the others, we're going to have to go twice as fast jst to catch up!" I yelled back.

You see, I decided that today would be a good day to go after evil Digimon without the others. I just told them that I would be riding around and taking pictures. A good lie since Yolei had her tech club, Cody had training with his grandfather, and T.K., Ken, and Davis would be busy with sports.

So, we arrived in the Digital World and was welcome by Digimon attacking us. Gatomon transformed into Nefertimon and we chased the Digimon until we got into a thick forest, but we got lost and the Digimon escaped.

"Well, we better hurry. We have been doing this for at least an hour." Nefertimon said as she swooped downwards.

I nodded my head as I checked my D-3 device and saw five blinking lights just north of us. "Nefertimon! I found the Digimon! North ahead, at least a mile from here!"

"On it!" Nefertimon said back as she pushed it full-speed towards our desentation. I gripped her back as we flew pass the thick forst we were in and towards five Rookie-level Digimon at a roaring river.

The Digimon were being controlled by something because they had red eyes and something black poking out from their backs. But I was too far up and they were too far away for me to see properly.

Nefertimon flew down and I jumped off. The Digimon growled at us as Nefertimon yelled, "Rosetta Stone!"

The stone tablet flew out from her back and hitted at least three Digimon straight on. The black things from their backs disappeared and they whimper as they jumped into the roaring river.

"Stupid Digidestined!" One Digimon, a Salamondromon, growled as it began to glow. "Salamondromon digivoled to...Gilamon!"

There stood an eight-feet-tall red dinosaur with black stripes on its back. On its head, there was a black skull hemlet and he had a white underbelly.

The other Digidestined, a Sheermon, gave an evil smirk and yelled "Sheermon digivoled to...Razormon!"

The new Digimon was a seven-feet-tall sliver machine with five sharp claws on its fingers. It had a razor-sharp tail and spikes on its Andromon-type hemlet. It had blood red wiring coming from its chest and razor-sharp claws on its feet.

"Burst Nova!" Augramon yelled as a huge fireball lefted its mouth.

"Needle Slash!" Razormon yelled as it spinned around and let hundred needles come from its torando.

Nefertimon avoid both atatcks and yelled, "Curse of Queen!" A pink beam left her tiara and atatcked the black things on the Digimons' backs.

The Digimon returned to normal and went back to their Rookie forms. They looked around and jumped into the river like there was something, or someone, after them.

Nefertimon flew next to me and return back to Gatomon. "Kari...what just went on here?" She asked as she jumped into my arms.

"Beats me. I think those Digimon were being controlled by Black Gears." I suggested, making Gatomon's hair stand up.

"But that is impossible. The Gears were destroyed long ago by the first seven Digidestined. If they were to return...then something bad is happening." Gatomon said as she shuddered. She looked at me and said, "Have you gone back to the Dark Ocean lately?"

"Well...not really. Do you think there is a connection?" I asked.

Before Gatomon could open her mouth, a sharp laughter came besides us and it shot a red beam at Gatomon. She flew out of my arms and hitted the rocks with a thud. "GATOMON!" I yelled as I ran towards her.

I looked at our attacker as he laughed again. "Mummymon!" I said in anger as I realized whose voice that was.

"Yes, sweet fools! I now have a way to destroy your Digimon!" He said as I felt something under my hand.

I looked down as saw Gatomon turning into Salamon. She groaned in pain as I gather her in my arms. "Salamon! Are you okay?"

She gave me one good look before I heard footsteps coming from the forest. About eleven people running with their voices calling out for someone. "Kari! Kari!"

I couldn't move as attacks flew from the forest and got Mummymon. "Dammit! I should have known that you would have called for back-up!" He ran towards the river and jumped in. I watched the Digimon flat down as he waved good-bye like a moron.

Salamon groaned again as someone pulled me to my feet. I watched Salamon as she closed her eyes and her DNA began to float away. I shut my eyes and let tears fall beause I knew that this was going to happen.

"KARI!" I opened my eyes to see Davis, who looked shocked and angry. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"What?" I asked as I saw Yolei, Matt, Sora, Tai, and Mimi come around me.

"You got Gatomon killed!" Yolei yelled.

"You are so stupid for doing this!" Sora yelled.

"They're right!" Matt yelled.

"And all of you thought I was dumb and selfish..." Mimi said sarcastically.

I looked at Tai, who looked disappointed. "Kari..." He said sadly. As he tried to reach for my shoulder, Davis grabbed my arm and pulled me roughly.

"I can't believe you lied to us and got your own Digimon killed! You are no longer a Digidestined!" Davis said as he looked at the others. "Tai is the leader of the older Digidestined, so of course he agrees with me..."

Tai tried to open his mouth, but Davis cut him off. "Who else agrees?"

Yolei, Mimi, Sora, and Matt raised their hands in agreement. In Davis' mind, it is six vote to get rid of me to five votes. I looked at Izzy, Joe, Cody, Ken, and T.K. in misery. They all looked both shock and sadden.

I got out of Davis' grip and looked at the ground. "F-Fine...I-I l-l-leave if you don't w-w-want m-me..."

"Well? Get going already!" Yolei yelled as she pushed me lightly.

I turned on my heels and ran as fast as I could. I heard Ken and Izzy calling after me as well as their Digimon; but I was already deep in the forest and found the T.V. farest from my "friends".

I transported back into the real world and instantly fell to my feet on my bedroom floor. I couldn't believe that the Digidestined, people I consider friends, just abandoned me and told me that I was no longer of them.

I cried for a good few minutes before I felt totally empty inside. I knew that staying here would only bring painful memories and maybe tough days at school. I knew that not even T.K.'s protection, if he gave it to me, wasn't going to be enough. In fact, he didn't even call for me or even come to my defense.

I got off my floor and walked out of my floor, hoping that my eyes wouldn't be red and puffy. I found my mom in the kitchen and my dad reading the paper. "Mama..."

Mama looked at me. "Yes, darling?"

"I wanted to know if Aunt Chrissy still lived in London..." I asked as I twirled my hair.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" She asked as she stopped working on her newest creation for supper tonight.

"Well...I was wondering if I could go live there for a while. I really need to see the world outside of Japan." I said while hoping she would said something.

Mama looked at Dad then back at me. "Well, I think it would be good for her." Dad said with a smile.

Mama looked at me and said, "Well, I guess so. Chrissy doesn't have any kids, but she loves you to death."

I smiled as we began making plans for my trip. I knew I wanted to stay there for a while, which was enough time for me to forget everything here. There was a school that Aunt Chrissy worked for that I could go to, and the flat she lived in had kids around my age all over it.

After we were done talking, I went to my room and began packing. But all I could think of was "_I'm so sorry Gatomon...But I promise you that I will find a way to get you back."_


	2. She's Back in Japan!

**The New Light**

**Chapter Two: She's Back in Japan!**

-**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon or any related themes in this story**

* * *

**[Six years later]**

"Oh, Kari! I will miss you soooooooooooo much!" Aunt Chrissy yelled as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Aw, come on Aunt Chrissy! I'm just going back for the summer!" I said as I tried to pull my over-protective aunt off.

"Yeah, Miss Christina! Plus, you have me taking care of Kari!" My best friend, Luna Sundale, said as she helped me pull Aunt Chrissy off.

Luna became my best friend when I first came to London. She has long, golden blond hair in two long pigtails, golden eyes, medium skin tone, and had tall and slim physique. She wore a green-and-black striped tank top, a bright orange mini-skirt, and black wedges with brown straps. She is kinda of ditzy and silly but she is a good friend no matter what.

I laughed as Aunt Chrissy sighed and gave me one last hug before walking off. The ariport was busy that Saturday morning, and the last thing I need is pulling my loivng but over-protective aunt off as I tried to board my plane.

Luna and I grabbed our bags and walked towards our plane, which was taking off in about ten minutes. The flight attendant checked our tickets and let us through, which made my heart go even faster.

This was the first time I was seeing the Digidestined in seven years. The first time since the abandoned me mercilessly and Gatomon was killed by Mummymon. And there was no way I was letting history repeat itslef.

"Hullo to Kari! Wake up!" Luna said as she waved her hand in my face.

I snapped out of my trance and smiled at her as we grabbed our pet carriers. "What Luna?" I asked.

"I was just checking up on you. I know that you're scared, but the others will be here tonight to back you up with your "mates"." Luna said as she use quotes around _mates_.

"I know. But I have you for now." I said as I flung an arm around her and laughter came from both of us.

"AND US!" Two voices said from our pet carriers.

I smiled as we took our seats in first class, which we can thank Luna's dad for. Luna's parents are wealthly lawyers and own some planes at the airport, so we can have a private first class to oursleves.

As soon as we sat down, we unzipped our pet carriers to reveal two Digimon.

My little Salamon jumped into my lap. Yup, the same one I had so many years ago. You see, about two years after her death, she came back through the computer and woke me up one morning. I was so happy and then I found the London Digidestined, which were already my friends.

Shinemon is Luna's Digimon. She is a small, multicolored Digimon who looks like a dog with very long hair, pink eyes and a white collar that has a bell attached to it. She's a very kind and positive Digimon who is always very hyperactived, is very adventurous, and loves candy. Basically, she is exactly like her owner.

"Oh man! That bag is toooooo small!" Shinemon whined as she streched out on Luna's lap.

"Blame us if we have to hide you two." Luna said as she petted her Digimon like a regular dog.

"We look normal enough." Salamon said as she snuggled into my chest.

I smiled as I thought about the differences of my old "friends" and the Digidestined in London. The London gang was much more rebellious and sarcastic, which can be good in the Digital World. Also, they had a...different way for their Digimon to transform.

As Luna and Shinemon argued on what to eat, I began to doze off very slowly. It's only when Salamon rubbed against my arm it is when I woke up. "Hey...you need something?"

"Kari, you think the others will know it's you?" Salamon asked with a micheavious smile. I smiled back as I thought about my new look.

My hair grown to my mid-back and became almost a honey-brown color. It was bone-straight with thick but cute bangs and blond highlights on the bangs in front of my face. My red eyes became a bright amber color and my skin had become sun-kissed from all those times at the beach. I had grown taller and I had a killer figure; curves in the right places, a decent-sized chest, and long legs.

I had also become used to the British fashion. I had some of my hair in two buns on the top of my head with red hair bands. I wore a faded, short-sleeved Rebel Flag t-shirt with a pair of black worn overalls that end towards my mid-thighs, red fingerless gloves that went to my wrists, a thin neklace with a sliver cross charm, and knee-high black combat boots.

"Nope. I think only you can make them realized who I am." I said with a smirk.

Salamon cuddled into my chest and said, "Well, that is good. We wouldn't want them to see you and gang up on you again."

"Trust me, Salamon. That will never, ever, happen again." I said as I watched her go to sleep in my lap.

As Luna and Shinemon decided on a meal, I felt myself go to sleep. I laid my head sideways as I closed my eyes and thought, _"I'm coming, dear "friends"."_

**[A few hours later in Japan]**

When we arrived in Japan, the first thing Luna did was complain about the service at the front desk of our hotel. We went straight from the airport, into a limo, and towards out five-star hotel.

Yup, life was good when you have a rich friend that is willing to pinch in. And it also helps when her parents are always busy with expensive cases.

"Miss Kamyia...is there anything else you need? Maybe your other friends could have a welcome gift or something?" The woman at the desk asked.

"No thanks." I said as I pulled Luna away from the candy bar. Yup, this hotel even has a candy bar_._

We walked towards the elevator as Shinemon and Salamon got the five-star treatment as well. Even though we didn't let them see the airport, this hotel is much more private and less people are around.

We came to our room, which Luna and I had to share due to keep our bill low. "WOW!" Luna yelled with joy as she jumped on the king-sized bed.

The room was as big as a living room and there was two king-sized beds with fine, white sheets and pillows. A flat-screen T.V. hung from the wall and a walk-in closet was empty for our clothing. The sparkling white bathroom had a full stock of shampoo, soap, and fresh towels.

"This place is awesome!" Luna said as she jumped on the bed.

"Luna...don't jump or we will get fined God knows how much." I said as Luna frowned at me playfully.

I laid my bags on the bed as I checked my Hello Kitty watch. It was already 4:46 p.m. and that means we only have fourteen minutes left to meet the Digidestined.

"Come on, guys. We need to book it to meet the Digidestined." I said as I began to leave. I heard Luna grab Shinemon as Salamon rubbed against my legs.

We left the hotel and began walking down the street towards the park. I knew what today's date was and if I was right, then the Digidestined was having good times down Memory Lane today.

"You think today is the day?" Luna asked.

"Yup. I never got this date wrong before when I lived here, so it had better not changed." I said as we entered the park. Surprisingly, the park wasn't that far from the hotel.

"LOOK!" Salamon said as I looked under the big tree. There, sitting down on a pinic blanket and laughing, were the Digidestined A.K.A. the traitors. I was shocked to see that none of them haven't really changed except Cody had gotten taller, Mimi lost the pink hair, and Ken's hair was a lot shorter.

I smirked at Luna as an evil smile came across her face. We walked down the stone staircase. We walked in a different path so that we would be right next to the Digidestined, but not seen unless we speak.

Luna giggled madly as we got closer. I grabbed a stone from a small pond and threw it right at Davis' head. He grabbed it in shock as they all looked around to who did that.

"Ay yo! Over here, you bloody gits!" Luna and I screamed together.

They all looked at us and their mouths dropped in either shock or confusion. "K-Kari?!" They all said.

Well, maybe my voice would have been a dead-giveaway. Even though I sounded a lot older and I had a thick British accent, you could easily tell it was me if you knew me before I moved away.

Luna giggled again as she said, "Well, well. The Tratiors are up here and center."

Everyone looked at her in confusion as I rolled my eyes. "What she is saying that she is finally meeting my old friends."

Everyone looked at me in shock before Salamon rubbed against my leg and I said, "I think it's time for some revenge."


	3. Kari's Transformation

**The New Light**

**Chapter Three: Kari's Transformation**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon or any related themes in this story**

* * *

I watched the Digidestined stand up and I was shocked to see their Digimon with them today. They knew what was about to happen, so they just made it a whole it easier for Luna and I to attack.

Hey, blame me if I want a little revenge.

"Kari, what do you want?" Yolei asked in her _"I'm-so-superior" _tone. Her hair was cutted to her shoulders, but that was the only thing that was different about her.

"I want to fight you. See if you really are the better Digidestined, or prove me right in making the choice of joining the London Digidestined." I said as Luna raised her Digi-Com.

"So, you want us to fight you?" Davis asked like I was stupid. "Please..."

"Fine. I knew that you guys were lame anyways." I said as I began to walk away, but I was stopped when I heard angry huffing.

I turned to see all of the Digidestined rasing their devices. I noticed that Tai stood back and Joe wasn't even there today. I smirked as I raised my pink Digi-Com and Salamon came to my side.

A Digi-Com is different than a D-3 Device. It's a small, rectagular devices that are different colors depending on the owner's taste. The secondary color is white; which are on the sides, on both ends of it, and on the buttons. There is a small, rectagular screen on the front and a circular ring around the button that can flip open to be rolled across something.

My Digi-Com was hot pink with the secondary white color. Luna's Digi-Com was a dark golden color with the secondary white on it too.

"Fine. If you want a fight, then you'll get one." Mimi snarled.

"Okay. But..." I pointed my finger at Ken and Izzy and said, "those two I won't fight. They are not a part of this fight."

Izzy and Ken all looked at each other strangely before they backed out. I know that two against seven was unfair, but I had to deal with it for now.

"Ready mate?" Luna asked me as the others were ready to attack.

"Let's do this." I said.

Salamon and Shinemon stod by our sides as we watched the others raise their devices and say... "Digi-evolution!"

"GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO...GARURUMON!"

"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...BIRDRAMON!"

"PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO...TOGEMON!"

"PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO...PEGASUSMON!"

"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO...FLAMEDRAMON!"

"HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO...HALSEMON!"

"ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO...DIGMON!"

Luna and I smickered as the others smiled like a bunch of idoits at their Digimon's transformations. Boy, if only they knew what we were about to do.

"Well, come on and fight us!" Yoei screamed as she clung to Davis' arm. Well, well...looks like they finally got together after all of that teasing we used to give them.

Luna went up first as she clicked her Digi-Com and the circular ring flip to be like a wheel. She placed the wheel on her elbow. She glided the wheel from her elbow to her wrists, making a golden color on her arm and it continued until it covered her completely. "DNA-DIGVOLVE TO...NOVAMON!"

Shinemon jumped into the golden light as Luna's clothes came off and the golden light made it impossible to see her. I averted my eyes as the others covered theirs and we waited until we saw the light died.

One word to describe the Digidestined faces: PRICELESS!

Luna, or Novamon, had bleached blond hair that went to her shoulders and long white antennas on her head that reached to her feet. She wore a see-through, plastic-like strapless dress with a skirt that fans out in a flower-petal like appearances and there was a white strappless, white bikini under the plastic dress to cover her private areas. She had white gloves that reached to her shoudlers and knee-high white boots. The dress itself was multicolored when the sun hitted it and she had a white choker with a dark golden star charm on it.

_DIGIMON ANALYZER:_

_NOVAMON: VACCINE, CHAMPION LEVEL, WITH ATTACKS CALLED NOVA LIGHT AND BURSTING STAR SHOOTER._

Everyone's mouth dropped even wider as Flamedramon jumped and yelled, "Flaming Fist!" his hand turned into a fireball and he tried to hit Novamon, but she moved in time for him to get the ground instead.

"Bursting Star Shooter!" Novamon pointed her index finger and a beam of golden light got Flamedramon right in the chest.

I couldn't help but giggle, but I was cut off when I heard, "Star Shower!" I looked in time to see shooting stars come from Pegasusmon's wings. I avoid the attack and Salamon came to my side.

"KARI!" She said, grabbing my attention from the attack.

"Got it!" I grabbed my Digi-Com and clicked the circular ring for my wheel. I placed it on my elbow and began moving towards my wrist, creating a pink light on my arm. I pulled it away as my body began to glow pink and yelled, "DNA-DIGIVOLVE TO...GATOMON!"

The Digidestined had their mouths opened again as I my clothes disappeared for my outfit to come and Salamon jumped into the growing pink light.

When it died down, I couldn't help but laugh at their faces. They looked like they were slapped ten times by a piece of chicken and the person ran off laughing like a manic. But I couldn't blame them that much.

I wore a pair of wrist-length, fingerless black gloves. The top I had on was a stomach-baring, off-the-shoulders dark purple top with short, puffy sleeves. A black tank top was beneath it, the straps and bottom visibly sticking out from the top shirt. I wore a dark purple skirt with black frills underneath and a black bow around my waist. I had on a pair of knee-high, white stockings with a purple stripe on the top edge and purple-and-black platform, high-heeled boots. I gained a pair of brown kitten ears, a long brown tail with Gatomon's power ring around it, and my nails grew longer in length.

_DIGIMON ANALYZER:_

_GATOMON: VACCINE, CHAMPION LEVEL, WITH ATTACKS CALLED NEKO PUNCH AND CAT'S EYE._

Everyone seem confused before Digmon yelled, "Gold Rush!" His drills came off, but I jumped in a gymnatisic-like way and skid to a stop gracefully.

"Neko Punch!" I jumped towards Digmon and punched him right in the jaw with my claws at lighting speed.

Pegasusmon looked at T.K., who really hadn't changed that much either besides losing the bucket hat. He held up his D-3 device as Pegasusmon transformed back into Patamon.

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...ANGEMON!"

I averted my eyes as Angemon came flying at me at full speed. "Hand of Faith!" His firey hand attack almost caught my feet, but I moved in time and landed right next to Novamon.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready!" I answered before I jumped upwards and got all of the Digimon to come after me. I landed on a branch of the huge tree and said, "Cat's Eye!"

Right then, all of the Digimon fell under my spell and stopped right where they were at. Those who had their eyes visible had a blank look and they all had their shoulders slumped over in a way.

"Go, Novamon!" I said as my friend ran towards the Digimon.

She jumped in the air and did five flips perfectly. She held her hands together in a prayer-like motion and said, "Nova Light!" She opened her hands for seven golden orbs to go straight towards the Digimon.

The orbs hitted the Digimon and I saw them Digivolve back into their Rookie-level forms. I smirked as I jumped from the tree and landed next to Novamon.

We transformed back into our human states and our Digimon stood next to us. We watched the Digidestined grabbed their Digimon, who looked pretty weak. I felt kinda bad for the Digimon because I didn't really want to hurt them.

"What the hell?" Cody yelled.

"Our Digimon are hurt!" Mimi yelled as she held Palmon closely.

Luna and I rolled our eyes because we knew that their Digimon's well-beings were the last things on some of their minds. "What? We did our part." Luna said.

Shinemon ran towards the hurt Digimon and said, "Your owners should have known better than pitting you against DNA Digidestined."

"What the hell are you talking about DNA Digidestined?" Matt asked cruely, which caused Shinemon to run back to us.

"The London Digidestined have a new way to transform. It's called-" Before I could finish, my cell phone rang like crazy.

I took it out from my pocket and saw that I had gotten a text message from the leader of the London Digidestined. It said:

KARI & LUNA! B GATE 56 AT 6! 

My mouth felt like lead as I showed Luna the text. Her mouth dropped as I checked my watch and saw that it was almost 6:00 pm. We only had about fifteen minutes to get to the airport before our leader killed us.

"What are you looking at?!" Davis asked sharply.

Luna and I stuck our tounges at before we started running. "We have to leave!" Luna said as Shinemon tried to keep up.

"Why...?" T.K. asked as Patamon flew only inches off the ground.

"None of your business!" I yelled as I grabbed Salamon from the ground. There was no way in Hell they were going to meet the rest of my London friends today.


	4. London Mates and Older Brother

**The New Light**

**Chapter Four: London Mates and Older Brother**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon or any related themes in this story.**

* * *

"GUYS!" Rima Kasher yelled as she caught us entering the airport

We had gotten to the airport in time, and even had a minute to spare. The second we entered the airport, Rima caught us by surprise and started to run towards us.

Rima has short, purple-pink hair with yellow tips on the ends and placed in two pigtails. She has pale skin and violet eyes. She is the shortest and smallest out of all us, so people wouldn't think she would be fifteen. She wore her outfit; a baggy lime green shirt with leopard print, tight leather pants, cheetah print sneakers, and a black pilot's hat.

Rima was also the most intelligent person in our group. She already has colleges begging for her and she makes As no matter what. The only bad thing about her is that she is a worry-wart and perfectionist. The only she can let loose is when she has sugar, when she is extremely happy, or when Sam annoys her (which is the bad tpe of "loosing up" for her).

"Rima!" Luna yelled as Rima tackled-hugged us. "Where are the guys?"

"Getting our bags and Digimon. Sam was complaining that the flight was too long, so Carter just took him away so he has something to do." Rima said with a giggle.

"Figures. Sam will complain if he doesn't get fed every hour." Shinemon said as she jumped around Rima's legs.

As we talked for about what felt like ten minutes before we saw the two boys in our group; Carter Johnson, Samuel "Sam" Kirby, and Ryan McKnight.

Carter was African, so his skin was a cocoa color. He has brown hair in smooth waves and dark brown eyes. He has a tall and athletic-built physique, which makes Luna angry when she has to pull girls off of him. He wore a black-and-white striped shirt with a long-sleeved grey demin jacket, black jeans, and and black combat boots under his pants.

Sam has pale skin with freckles across his nose, dishevled reddish-blond hair, and stromy grey eyes. He is the tallest out of all of us and he had a lanky physique that all the girls love. He wore a light blue button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark blue demin pants, black high-top Converse, a grey sleeveless vest, and a black tie that is kinda messed up.

Ryan had messy black hair that ended a little above his ears. He had pale skin and intense aqua blue eyes. He was tall and lanky, but he was a little more well-built than Sam. He wore a navy t-shirt, a baggy grey jacket, black jeans, and black-and-white Adias sneakers.

Sam was eighteen years old and was probably the biggest jokster ever; he would tease, joke around, and have fun no matter what. Carter was nineteen years old and he was a very calm and mature person who can be stubborn, but he is the perfect leader. Ryan was eighteen years old and was a very quiet, shy boy who is very sweet and intelligent.

"Hullo, sluts!" Sam said in a teasing tone.

"Hullo, dork!" I snapped back as usual.

Sam smiled at me as he kissed the top of Rima's head and patted Luna's head. "HEY! DON'T MESS WITH MY HAIR!" Luna yelled as she fixed her already perfect hair. "AND DO NOT KISS ME!" Rima yelled as well.

Carter laughed at her as he asked, "So, how did meeting the Digidestined go?"

"We fought them. I wanted to see if I was right by going to London and joining you guys." I said as I twisted a piece of my hair.

"Really? Did you go Champion mode?" Ryan asked.

"Yes. And we smoked them!" Luna said as she did the peace sign. "They didn't stand a chance against our DNA transformations."

"Well, that can be dangerous." Rima said in a serious tone. Even though she looked young, she was very intelligent and made us feel stupid at times.

"Why?" We all asked.

"Because they maybe will try to do a DNA transformations, but they may try to do one and perform a Dark DNA transformation instead!" Rima said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh God..." Luna said as she let Carter hold her tightly.

Carter smirked at her, but made a serious face when he faced me. "So, you were more worry about getting revenge that helping your mates around?"

I bowed my head and said, "I'm sorry, Carter. But I didn't think you four would have been here until at least eight."

"We got on an early flight. I guess we should have texted you guys about it anyways." Ryan said.

"Yeah. But do tell us more about kicking your old "mates" all over the park." Sam said as he took Rima's hat by surprise.

"HEY!" Rima yelled as she began jumping up and down to get it, but Sam was taller and just had to hold it an inch above his head. "GIVE ME MY HAT!"

We all laughed as the their little game of _"Cat-and-Mouse"_ continued throughout the airport; Sam ran towards the the ticket counter and Rima was right on his tail. They acted more like the _"brother-and-sister" _type of friends because of things like that.

That is when something came into my mind. "Where are your Digimons?"

"Oh, in the bags. I unzipped them enough for them to get some air, so when we saw that they were alseep, we crossed out the being dead." Carter joked lightly.

Carter had a Salamondramon, which kinda brought up some bad memories at first. Sam had a PawnChessmon, Rima had a Condramon, and Ryan had a DemiDevimon that brought up some bad memories as well, but it turns out that he is a _good _ DemiDeviMon.

"What about your Digi-Coms?" Luna asked as she laid her head on Carter's chest.

Carter smirked as he held up his light red Digi-Com; Rima had a white Digi-Com with black as her secondary color, Sam had a light grey Digi-Com, and Ryan had a black Digi-Com. "We would never forget these babies."

"I wasn't saying you did. We were just wondering if you have them because I have some tasks for us to do." I said micheaviously.

"Does some of those tasks involve the Digidestined here?" Carter said with a smirk.

"Yes and no. But our first task is to get the Emperor's base back up. I have an idea for it." I said seriously.

Carter cocked his head in confusion, Luna's mouth dropped and Ryan looked at me with huge eyes. I had told them about the Digimon Emperor when I became a Digidestined again, but I also added that it he was one of my old friends that didn't abandoned me.

I smiled at them as Rima came back with her hat like she won a trophy and Sam holding his knee in pain. "What happened?" Ryan asked.

"SHE KICKED ME!" Sam complained as he jumped over to us on his foot.

"Well, don't steal my hat!" Rima yelled back as she placed her hat back on. Sam frowned at her as she stuck her tounge out at him, making everyone laugh at them. Hey, I didn't as Rima as _that _mature.

We all (except Sam) kept laughed as we headed towards the front gate and Sam complained about his knee. But, as we left the building and started to head for Luna's paid limo, someone grabbed my arm and turned me around in a harsh manner.

"What the hell, you bastard?" I screamed at the unknown attacker. My friends heard me and turned around in time for me to see my so-called attacker.

"Hello, Kari...Welcome back." A boy with spikey brown hair and the same eyes as me said kindly.

"T-T...TAI?!"

* * *

**Black Kitten Chara: Sorry for the short chapter! I promise that I will try to make the others as long as possible, but without being scary long. **

**Rima: Are we going to see the other Digimon in the next chapter?**

**Black Kitten Chara: Yup! And the crests for the London Digidestined will also be revealed in the next chapter! It will also give you a hint to whom the villains are in this story!**


	5. Revelations

**The New Light**

**Chapter Five: Revelations**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon or any related themes in this story.**

* * *

Tai didn't really change over the years. His brown hair was still spikey and he still had the same features as before. He had gotten a few inches taller and a little more well-built. He wore a grey t-shirt, a red jacket, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Tai...?" I asked as my voice became softer. His grip on my wrist loosen and he looked at me like I was a kicked puppy.

"Yup, it's me." He said in an awkward tone.

Even though we are siblings and we were close at a young age, it is a little strange meeting each other again after I defeated his own Digidestined. "Tai...what happened in the park was justified..."

"Kari, I am not mad at you. I would have done the same thing if I was in your position." Tai said.

I felt my eyes burn as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Tai, I have miss you so much!" I sobbed into his shirt.

"I have missed you too, Kari. No matter what Davis has said about you, you are still my little sister." Tai said as he rubbed my back.

"Davis saying shit about me? What a surprise..." I said sarcastically. "And him dating Yolei now? I betted on that about three years ago."

Tai laughed at my expense as my friends came over and looked at us strangely. "Um, Kari... who is this bloke?" Luna asked.

"This bloke is my brother, Tai." I said as I turned to my friends.

"OH! You're Tai? The brother who plays football?" Rima asked in excitement. She loved the sport to death and when I told her about my brother playing it, she was exicted to meet him.

"Um...I play soceer..." Tai said in confusion.

"That is what she meant. "Soccer" in London is called football." I informed him like it was a joke.

"Oh...that means no sense." Tai said back with his cocky smile.

I let go of my brother and began introducing him to everyone. Carter waved and nodded his head; Ryan smiled coyly as he backed away; Sam gave his cocky smirk and did the peace sign; and Rima smiled nicely and bowed. "And you know Luna."

"Hullo, Tai." They all said together.

"Hey there. Truth be told, I am glad my sister found you five." Tai said as he held me close. "But where are your Digimons?"

"Salamon and Shinemon took the others to the limo. They fell asleep on the flight here, and Shinemon and Salamon are tired from DNA-Digivolving." Rima said kindly.

"About that..." Tai asked, but he trailed off.

"You what to know what we did, right?" Luna finished off for him as she placed her hands on her hips.

Tai nodded his head as I let go of him and showed him my Digi-Com. "This is a Digi-Com. Much different than D-3 devices or regular Digivices. These enable us to Digivolve with our Digimon to become a human, but stronger verison of their next forms."

"Amazing. Izzy would go crazy if he saw these..." Tai said as I gave him my Digi-Com and he played with it in her hands.

I grabbed my Digi-Com when he handed it to me "It is pretty cool. And depending on how many forms your Digimon has, the forms differ in clothing and changing your personality."

"Changing your personality?" Tai asked.

"Yup." Carter said. "But Kari here is the only one who can perform a DNA transformation that involves changing her personality as well. The rest as us have similar transformations, so it would be pointless for us to change our personalities."

"That is pretty cool." Tai said.

"But if someone that is inexperience or trys to force a DNA-Digivolve, they will perform a Dark Digivolve. That means depending on the darkness in their heart, they will beast-like Digimon and that Dark DNA-Digivovle may be permanent." Sam said.

"Is that bad?" Tai asked with cocked eyebrows.

"Yes." We all said together.

Tai smiled as he pointed his finger at Carter. "Well, what is your Digimon's names?"

"Salamondramon."

"PawnChessmon." Sam responed.

"Condramon." Rima said.

"DemiDevimon, but he is a good version at least." Ryan joked lightly.

"I have a Shinemon, but you already met her." Luna said with a sunny smile.

Tai smiled as a beeping came from his pocket. He looked down and grabbed a phone from his pocket. He looked at me for a second, but he went over to the side and answered it. I sighed because I felt like it's one of the Digidestined that was calling him.

After a second, he came back to us with a deep frown. My friends stayed silent because they knew better than saying something bad about my brother. He was one of the only people that I didn't speak bad about in London, so they knew better at least.

"What's wrong?" I asked lightly.

"Matt called me because they were worried were I was at. I just told them at I was home because Mom needed something for tonight." Tai said with a smile.

"Well, thanks for not stiching on me." I said as I shoved his shoulder lightly. He smiled as he rubbed my hair like Sam did with Luna eariler.

I looked back at my friends and winked at them. "I think we can at least show him our crests. He won't tell, right?"

"Right." Tai said, but he realzied what I had just said. "Wait, wait. There are others that have crests around the world?"

"Duh." I said with a perfect eye-roll. I showed him my crests, and he smirked at me like _"I already knew you had a crest..."_

Luna, Carter, Ryan, Sam, and Rima grabbed their crests from under their shirts and showed them as they dangled off their necks.

"I have the Crest of Strength." Luna said as she held a golden one with a symbol that looks like heart with angel wings on the sides

"The Crest of Trust." Rima said as she held a white one with three lines across a triangle.

"The Crest of Loyality." Sam said as he held a light grey one with a symbol that looked like a circle with five more inside of it.

"The Crest of Honor." Carter said as he held a blood red one with a swirly circle with sharp points on the edges.

"And the Crest of Rebirth." Ryan said as he held a black one with a symbol that looked like a star expolding between the letter 'V'.

Tai's mouth dropped as he looked at the different crests. I giggled a little because his face was funny-looking, but mainly because I knew he didn't expected others beside his group to have crests.

"So, we aren't the only ones?" Tai asked.

"No. Turns out the only special Digidestined can have crests, so that is why you don't see a lot of them having crests." I said.

"Tell me about it..." Tai said in shock. I pushed his shoulder lightly and he looked down in confusion. "What?"

"How is your group?And why wasn't Joe at the park." I asked. Even though I was no longer a part of their group, I still needed to be updated.

"Well, Joe had schoolwork so that is why he wasn't there. And surprisingly, my group is doing pretty good besides the fact Davis is insane." Tai said as he smirked at me. I giggled and covered my mouth lightly.

"I am not surprised..." I said.

Tai smiled as he let everything set in finally. "Well, I do have to get going. Mom is probably wondering where I am at."

He kissed the top of my head and ran off. I looked back at my friends and motioned for us to go on ahead to the limo. We starting walking when I passed the sign for Naomi Chan, a busniess woman for a company called _Fab O' Linia._

I frowned deeply as I kicked the ground poster and watched it fall towards the ground. Carter called for me and I walked into the limo. Salamon jumped into my lap as Shinemon complained about there isn't being enough candy.

DemiDevimon was still asleep, but Ryan took him out of the bag and held him in his lap. But the others were wide awake.

Salamondramon was a red lizard with black stripes and black spikes on his back, golden eyes, and seem roughly the size the of a beagle. He is a sweet and active Digimon, but can have a strong love for food and can be a little slow at times. He always calls Carter "Boss" because Carter made an _employee-to-boss_ reference when they first met.

Condramon was the size of Biyomon, but she was a pure white, dove-piegon hybird with instense green eyes; dark purple ribbons around her necks, golden strands in her feathers, and pink eyeliner-like markings around her eyes. She is a kind and very wise Digimon who trys to keep all of us in line because she is so strict.

PawnChessmon was basically a life-sized chess piece in light grey armor with golden lining. He is very micheavious and loves to look for food, but you won't guess because he is always so quiet.

Salamondramon was talking to Condramon, who looked bored about whatever they were talking about. PawnChessmon was looking through our bags for something to eat, which caused me to smile.

Sometimes, even as a Digidestined, it's just the simple things like being around friends that can make you smile like an idoit.

* * *

**Black Kitten Chara: Okay, if you don't know what DemiDevimon looks likes, then you have to watch the first season of Digimon with Mystiomon as the villain! **

**Please Read and Review!**


	6. Digimon in the Shopping Center!

**The New Light**

**Chapter Six: Digimon in the Shopping Center!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon or any related themes.**

* * *

**[The Next Morning at the hotel]**

I woke up to Luna screaming her head off. I bolted out of my bed along with Salamon and saw Luna on the headrest of her bed and standing on her tippy-toes. Shinemon was behind her and trying to claw up her silk black pants.

"What is going on?!" I yelled.

"SPIDER!" Luna pointed towards the floor and a small, brown spider crawling on the floor towards Luna's bed.

I shook my head and took my shoe from my bag. I went over to the spider and smashed it as Rima came in with Condramon from the bathroom. "There. The spider is gone now." I said as I digged the remains from my shoe.

After Luna jumped off her headrest, we began dressing for our day. We were just going to shop around the shopping center and look for stuff that maybe useful in the Digital World. Then, we were heading to the school and use the computers to get in the area Ken's base was last at.

Luna wore a light blue, demin shirt with the sleeves rolled up and it was tied up to show her stomach; flora-print bash shorts, light-colored wooden wedges, and her hair was down with a braided crown around her head. She had many golden bangles on each wrists and she carried a burnt orange bag for Shinemon to stay in.

Rima had on a stomach-baring, ruffled yellow shirt with puffy cyan blue sleeves. She had a cyan skirt with star designs on a corner, and knee-length cyan Converse with yellow shoe ties. Her hair was in its usual pigtails and Condramon stayed in Rima's Digi-Com, which is another function of it.

I wore blood red t-shirt with a black fedora with a red stripe, black skinny jeans that were ripped from my thighs to ankles, fingerless black gloves, a pearl choker, and black combat boots that were loose around my ankles. Salamon was in a black backpack with heart designs all over it.

"I don't get why Condramon was to stay in my Digi-Com. Can't I make her seem like a stuffed animal?" Rima complained as we left our room.

"You think people _aren't_ going to stare at a fifteen-year-old holding a huge, bird-like stuffed animal?" Luna said. "At least our Digimon can pose as dogs."

"Still not fair..." Rima complained again.

We met the boys in the lobby, which wasn't so bad. Nobody was up yet and the doors were unlocked for us to get out. Sam and Carter looked well-rested, but Ryan had a tired look in his eyes.

Carter wore a short-sleeved, mosh green t-shirt with black claw designs and a long-sleeved cream shirt under it. He had on slightly baggy blue jeans, black combat boots, a loose black belt with silver studs, and a black cuff on each wrist.

Sam wore a plain white t-shirt with a bunch of Japanese numbers on it, blue jeans, a baggy black jacket that went to his mid-thighs, and black Converse. He had some of his hair behind his ear, so you could see the three silver studs on each ear.

Ryan wore a simple white shirt, a navy blue jacket that was tight around his thin frame, black sneakers, and a pair of black jeans that were well-fitted.

"You seem in a good mood today..." Sam joked as I came in with a huge smile.

"Shut up." I said as I opened the doors. "Where are your Digimons?"

"In our Dig-coms. Now tell us why you are so happy." Sam kept on.

I ignored him as we walked on towards the shopping center, which is basically like an oudoor shopping plaza. It was made a few monthes before I left for London and it had gotten bigger since I left. More booths were set up and there was _way _more people crowed into the narrow street.

We spilt up in two groups; girls and boys. The boys started to look at guns and survival kits, which was kinda silly. The girls and I were more worried about food and camping suppiles since we maybe in the Digital World for a few days.

"Maybe some hard candy will be good." Shinemon said as she tried to nibble on some. Luna took her away and Shinemon pouted.

"I think we need more healthly food and not junk." Salamon said. She wiggled out of my backpack and I instant felt weight on my shoulder. I looked at her and grabbed her into my arms.

"You and being so serious." I joked as I pat her head.

Luna and Rima began walking towards the clothes, but I decided to go over towards the jewerly. This is common for us; we would _try _to look for suppiles, but we get distracted by other items.

I grabbed a thin, golden chain with a blue diamond-shaped jem at the end. It was pretty long and it felt so warm against my skin. "So pretty..."

"How much is it?" Salamon asked.

I checked the price tag and saw it was 10,000 yen. "Yikes. Maybe we should look for this back in London."

"Yeah, because manily it is _mine._" A snobby voice said behind me. I turned around to see Yolei, Davis, Cody, Ken, and T.K. behind me and their Digimon was poking out from their bags.

"Oh, hey there." I said in an icey voice. I dropped the necklace as Luna and Rima came from behind me.

Yolei rolled her eyes as she took the necklace and made Davis pay for her. "You see, Kari... Only the pretty girls can get men and jewerly like what I have."

"Yeah, but you have to be a _slut _to get what you have." Luna snapped.

"Aw, Blondie has a voice." Davis said as she tickled Luna's chin. A big mistake because Luna instantly kicked him in the privates and Davis dropped like a rock. "Oh God..." Davis groaned as Yolei tried to help him up.

I sighed as I took Luna's arm and tried to drag her away. Rima helped me as she grabbed Luna's other arm and we both dragged her away. "Come on, Luna." I said as she rolled her eyes.

As we walked (and in Luna's case, dragged) away from my former friends, I heard a loud rumble from the left side of us. Rima and I let go of Luna's arms and all three of us looked towards the noise.

"No way..." Ken said as he saw us raised our Digi-Coms and Condramon came out from Rima's Digi-Com. "There is no way a Digimon is here."

Right when the words left his mouth, a huge Kuwagamon bursted through the stone walls. Peole began running as Rima, Luna, and I scanned our DNA with our Digi-Coms and we were engulfed by our colored lights (which Rima's white light made it hard to see!) as our Digimons jumped into our lights.

"DNA-DIGIVOLVE TO...SOLARIAMON!"

"DNA-DIGIVOLE TO...NEFERTIMON!"

"DNA-DIGIVOLE TO...ZEPHYRMON!"

My former friends moved away as I caught a glimpse of the guys running towards us. Their Digimon was out, but they stayed back just in case we don't need it. Finally, all three of our lights died down.

Solariamon wore a a white heaband with yellow diamonds attached to either side of her long pigtails. long black fish-net stockings, a pair of white boots that went to her mid-calf, a a pair of yellow gloves that went to her elbows, a pair of yellow mini-shorts, and a white top with a diamond cut-out on the back, two longs "tails" on either side, and yellow diamond designs on the sides.

_DIGIMON ANALYZER:_

_SOLARIAMON: VACCINE, ULITMATE LEVEL, WITH ATTACKS CALLED WHITE SHINING AND GLITTER PARADE._

I had an aqua blue tiara on my forehead and golden drop earrings made of deilcate chains. I wore a thigh-length, golden silk dress with the neckline stopping right above my collarbones and I had a golden choker with different-colored jewels in it. I had black, strappy barefoot sandles that lace-up to my knees and black-colored bands on my arms, starting from the back of my hands to my mid-forearm. I has a silk white cape covered with golden and aqua blue hieroglyphics. My hair was shorten into a bob-cut with heavy bangs across my forehead. I had eyeliner done in Eygptian style.

_DIGIMON ANALYZER:_

_NEFERTIMON: VACCINE, CHAMION BEAST MODE, WITH ATTACKS CALLED WITH CURSE OF QUEEN AND ROSETTA STONE._

Zephyrmon wore a full-body, bikini-like suit made of a pinkish metal and had cut outs on her stomach, fore arms, and thighs. The nails on her hands and feet were now talons, her hair became an icey blue color, and her skin was a lot tanner. She had a pinkish metal mask over her mouth and nose. Her wings were fourteen-feet long and were a yellow-brown-golden color.

_DIGIMON ANALYZER:_

_ZEPHYRMON: VACCINE, ULTIMATE MODE, WITH AN ATTACKS CALLED GILGAMESH SLICER AND HAPRY'S TORNADO._

"Glitter Parade!" Solariamon sent out a tornado of glitterly stars at Kuwagamon, but it only seem to make him mad at us.

"Curse of the Queen!" My tiara and choker sent out pinks beams that became one huge beam. It got Kuwagamon straight in the chest, but nothing happened.

"Oh, let me do it." Zephyrmon said in annoyance. She flew over Kuwagamon and screamed, "Gilgamesh Slicer!" The iends around her became dangerous, razor-like blades. They went straight towards Kuwagamon and this time, he fell on his back.

"We need help! GUYS!" Solariamon yelled in the direction of both my former friends and the guys.

"With pleasure!" Davis yelled as Veemon came to his side. "Digi-Armor-"

"Not you losers! Our friends!" Zephyrmon yelled in disgust. Davis was actually shock and moved away.

The guys came out from hiding and placed their Digi-Coms on their elbows of their right arms.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Black Kitten Chara: TO BE CONTINUED? What does this mean? Will the guys become heroes or will something stand in their way? **

**Sam: Just tell us already!**

**Black Kitten Chara [Sing-song voice]: NOOOOOO...I WILL NOT TELL! [Ends sing-song voice] But do read the next chapter to see the boys' first transformations and the villains in the story!**

**Rima: FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

**Black Kitten Chara: That was my line!**


	7. Here Comes Naomi!

**The New Light**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Here Comes Naomi!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon or any related themes.**

* * *

The guys came out from hiding and placed their Digi-Coms on their elbows of their right arms.

"DNA-DIGVOLVE TO...GILAMON!" Carter was englufed by a red light and Salamondramon jumped into it.

"DNA-DIGIVOLVE TO...SKULLSATAMON!" Ryan was covered by a black light and DemiDevimon jumped into it.

"DNA-DIGIVOLVE TO...KNIGHTCHEESSMON!" Sam was covered by a light grey and PawnChessmon jumped into it.

Solariamon, Zephyrmon, and I moved out of the way and unfortunately, we had to protect my former friends since they were in the crowd of innocent people we were in front of.

"Guys, be careful!" Solariamon yelled over the rumbling sound that Kuwagamon was making as he tried to get up. The lights died down right when Kuwagamon got up and opened his huge red wings to fly.

Gilamon had a full-body armor made out of white bones, but there was a knee-length in place of pants. He had knee-high boots made also out of white bones and a dinosaur-like hemlet that was made of out black bones. A long red cape hung from his neck and he had choppy, lilac-colored hair that ended around his shoulder. He held a long silver blade in one hand that looked more like a gun.

_DIGIMON ANALYZER:_

_GILAMON: VACCINE, CHAMPION LEVEL, WITH ATTACKS CALLED BURST NOVA AND FIREY DESTRUCTION._

SkullSatamon had a tight-fitted, black uniform that looked like it belong to a private school boy. The uniform had silver lining and the collar showed the botton of his collarbones. He had black boots under his well-fitted black pants and a red talisam with a skull pedant hung from his neck. He had black eyeshadow that went all the way to his top of his cheekbones. He held a long, thin black rod with a huge, silver blade that had swirly designs in it.

_DIGIMON ANALYZER:_

_SKULLSATAMON: VIRUS, ULTIMATE LEVEL, WITH ATTACKS CALLED BONE BLASTER AND SKULL HAMMER._

KnightChessmon wore a full-body, grey armor with a metal skirt and golden lining. He held his grey hemlet pulled back and he also had a light grey cape hanging from his neck. He had a long, silver sword in his right hand and a pentagon-shaped, blue shield in his left hand. His hair was cutted neatly around his head and was a silverish-gold color.

_DIGIMON ANALYZER:_

_KNIGHTCHESSMON: VIRUS, CHAMPION LEVEL, WITH ATTACKS CALLED BIG DARTS AND GALLOP WHOLE._

"Guys, be careful!" I screamed as I transform back. Salamon looked at me strangely, but I aldready has an idea going in my head and nothing was stopping me now.

SkullSatamon jumped from his spot as Kuwagamon threw a firey ball at him. KnightChessmon and Gilamon roled to their sides and SkullSatamon landed on the edge of the roof of a small cafe.

"Bone Blaster!" SkullSatamon threw his scythe as it fired a powerful light from the jem on the hilt on the scythe. The powerful blast almost hit Kuwagamon, but he moved away in time and it destroyed the data of a building instead.

"Guys!" I screamed again. I felt my feet go towards them, but my mind was fully focus on portecting someone.

Gilamon got up and pointed his gun-like sword at Kuwagamon, who had his back truned. "Burst Nova!" The tip of the sword shot a firey stream at Kuwagamon and it got him right in the neck.

I kept running as I saw Kuwagamon turn around instead of disappearing, which made my heart turn as he set sights on SkullSatamon. KnightChessmon must have saw the same thing because the next thing I heard was "Big Darts!"

I saw him charge at Kuwagamon at full speed, and then knockinh him over desptie their obivous difference in size and weight.

Kuwagamon fell on his back and that is when I saw it; a blood red, broken heart with a pair of plump lips between the crack.

"Guys, he is being controlled!" I screamed as Kuwagamon got up and roared. He set his sights on SkullSatamon and he threw a firey blast again, but SkullSatamon didn't avoid this attack this time.

He was hit directly from the chest and he transform back into Ryan. DemiDevimon groaned and he knocked out pretty quickly.

"Ryan!" I yelled. My feet were going to high-speed now and Salamon was right behind me. I grabbed mt Digi-Com and placed it o mt elbow. "DNA-DIGIVOLVE TO... ANGEWOMON!"

Salamon jumped into the light I created as we kept running. We kept running until I felt my feet leave the ground. I looked down and saw everyone's faces in completely shock, but the normal people must have thought this was for a movie.

My hair was low twin pigtails and her skin was dusted with a fine layer of golden dust. I wore a white, ballerine-like dress with short, puffy sleeves and a flat tutu-like skirt that has light pink ruffles underneath it. I had light pink ribbons/cloths around my arms and legs. I wore light pink ballet shoes over a pair of white stockings, white angel-wing shaped hairclips attached to my hair, and my pigtails were held by light pink ribbons. On my back, I had six angel wings on each side and each wing reached to fourteen feet.

_DIGIMON ANALYZER:_

_ANGEWOMON: VACCINE, ULTIMATE LEVEL, WITH ATTACKS CALLED HOLY ARROW AND HEAVEN'S CHARM_

I smiled happily as I spinned in the air and laughed. I only been in this form so little times, and everytime I felt happier and navie to the evil around me.

But it didn't last long.

I heard Kuwagamon's growl and I looked down to see him coming claoser to Ryan. I narrow my eyes and I flew down as a bow came into one hand and arrows in the other.

"Holy Arrow!" I shot one arrow directly at the spot where I saw the mark on Kuwagamon's neck.

The arrow hit Kuwagamon's neck perfectly, but he wasn't too happy about it. He growled loudly and tried to get the arrow, but his arms were too short for that reach.

I landed on teh ground and watched Gilamon race towards me with KnightChessmon. Rima and Luna transform back as they ran towards me as well. But my friends were the last thing on my mind at the second.

I ran to Ryan and skidd to a stop with my knees. I touched his face gentlely as my friends came around me, asking how he is.

"What is wrong with him?" Luna asked.

"I don't know! But defeat Kuwagamon and I will deal with Ryan!" I said as I placed Ryan's head in my lap.

Gilamon and KnightChessmon quickly turned around and saw that Kuwagamon had stopped still. "What the hell?" Gilamon asked as he transform back into his normal state.

Kuwagamon stood still until I looked up and saw the mark on his neck disappear. He looked around for a second before he flew towards the sky peacefully and became a cluster of data bits.

"He is going back...Thank God!" Luna said to Sam as he became normal again.

I sighed with relief as the crowd became more and more curious on what happened. I knew that is was going to be hard to explain, and even more hard to make them understand. I mean, how can you make people who never heard on this another world believe you when you are only-

"Attention people! Thank you for watching a stunt for my new movie!" A high-pitched and pretty voice said.

My friends and I cringe at the voice and turned around to see...Naomi Chan. Her black hair was curled perfectly and her beautiful green eyes darted quickly across the crowd. Her pale skin popped against the royal purple jumpsuit with metallic heels.

"Really? This was a movie?!" A woman yelled.

"Of course! And you if want to see the full production for free, come to _Fab O' Lina_'s opening night here in Japan!" Naomi said happily.

The crowd nodded happily as they ran towards a building that Naomi pointed to. I saw my old friends walk with the crowd and their Digimon stayed in their bags thankfully. I then turned my glare to Naomi, who was smirking at us.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I sneered.

"Your worst enemy. Don't worry, Kari about that little stunt. Much more will come later on and it will not be pretty." Naomi said as she turned on her heels and began walking away with her nose in the air.

I sighed unhappily as I looked down at Ryan, who was still in my lap. I brushed pass his hair and watched my friends and their Digimon look around as they came around us with worried looks on their faces

"Don't worry, Ryan. We will figure out on way to defeat Naomi." I said to him as he groaned and rolled to his side. Luna and Rima helped him off my lap while Carter and Sam looked around for clues.

"What do we do now?" Salamondramon asked in a worried voice.

I looked around at the somewhat mess we made and gulped. I looked at Rima and Luna as they helped Ryan up while Shinemon carried DemiDevimon on her back. Carter and Samd came back with equally worried looks on their faces.

I looked down at Salamon and said, "We need to get to the base. Now."


	8. Into the Base!

**The New Light**

**Chapter Eight: Into the Base!**

* * *

**Black Kitten Chara: Okay, I know that some of you had some complaints about the characters being a little OOC. So hopefully, this chapter will explain everything.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon**

* * *

It took us about fourty-five minutes to get Ryan to wake up, find the nearest bus station and get a ride, and actually get to the school before anyone realized that it may have been a bunch of kids that destroyed the shopping center.

It was also easy getting into the school thanks to me.

"This place is _soo _big..." Luna commented as we walked towards the computer room. I had to place my finger over my lips so she would hush.

"We can't be heard or seen. Please be quiet." I begged my friends as I unlocked the doors to the computer room with ease. It helps when you had experience before...from six years ago anyways.

The computer room was still the same as when I last saw it. Just rows of plain wooden tables with white laptops replacing the heavy computers that used to be there. Other than that, the room was still the same.

"Sweet. But why again did we come in here?" Sam asked as I walked towards the only computer left that wasn't a laptop.

"Because this computer right here had the information of the Digi-World. And hpefully, the base as well. Better than trying to remember where exactly in London." I said with a smile.

"Then why didn't they take that computer away?" Rima asked as she tapped the glass. Condramon was next to her and said, "Madame Rima is right. If they took the computers away, then why does this one stayed?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe the Digi-World was too much for it. Maybe the workers decide to keep as a reminder of the old days."

"Hmmm...Did she say cookies?" Salamondramon asked Carter as he licked his lips.

"No, mate. She said "old days". You know, the time before food became fast." Carter joked lightly as Salamondramon tried to get the joke.

I held back a smile as my friends and their Digimon gatehr around me. I looked at Salamon and said, "Ready?"

"READY!" She yelped.

I heled my Digi-Com to the computer as I saw the portal come up and yelled, "Digi-Portal Open!"

**[In the Digi-World]**

Note to self: Make sure you have landing pad when teleporting to sandy, rocky plains with a hard metal base under your bum.

I woke up with Salamon on my chest, and giggling like crazy. "What is with you?" I asked groggily. I forgot how you need to be ready when coming to the Digi-World.

"Oh, nothing." She said innocently as she jumped off and jerked her head to the left. I stood up and saw my friends already at what seem like a makeshift opening. First clue; Sam had a crowbar that he "borrowed" back in London.

"Hey Kari! Nice outfit!" Sam yelled as he stuffed his crowbar back in his bag.

I looked down to see not my clothes I wore six years ago, but the clothes that I programmed in back in London. You see, when I first became a London Digidestined, I complain to Luna about the outfit I wore. So, we went to a computer and programmed clothes in so we can look good.

Luna had on a stomach-baring, bright red tank top that had multicolored jems sewn in; a black leather mini-skirt, fishnet stockings, platform red sneakers, fingerless red gloves, her hair in a high ponytail, hand-made coloful earrings, and (of course) bright red lipstick.

I wore a stomach-baring, black-and-purple top that fell off my shoulders; a black leather mini-skirt that was longer than Luna's and had a thin, golden chain at the waist; fishnet stockings, black combat boots, my hair in loose curls, and heavy bangles on my wrists.

The guys had on the outfits they wore at the airport and Rima had on a pink sundress that feel to her knees and had green-and-white flowers desgins, green ballerina-like flats, and her hair still in pigtails.

"Hey, still look better than you!" I called back in a playful way. Sam laughed like an idiot as I stood up and Salamon jumped into my arms. Then, I skidded down until I felt Ryan and Carter catch me.

"Don't kill us now." Ryan said to make a joke. He was so shy that he had a hard time even opening up to us.

"Aw, I would never kill you." I said sweetly as I smield at him. He gave a weak smile back before my eyes turned to the hole Sam made.

"Ladies first." Carter and Salamondramon said together.

"Aw, such gentlemen." Luna said as she jumped down bravely. Shinemon took a running start and follow her. Rima grabbed Condramon and they both jumped down as their screams could be heard.

"My turn!" Sam yelled. Him and PawnChessmon jumped together. Their screaming sounded like happy yelling and just metal hitting against metal. Hey, like I said before, PaawnChessmon isn't a talker.

Carter and Salamondramon followed. Then Ryan with DeminDevimon on his shoulder took their turn. I looked down then at Salamon and said, "Well, here we go!"

I took one huge jump and the next thing I knew, I fell on something soft. Weird, I would have thought I would hit a metal floor instead of a body.

My first thought is that I landed on either Ryan or his and mine Digimon. But the body was obviously human and he was more well-built than Ryan (no offense).

"Kari! Get off of him!" Luna yelled as she jerked me off the body. I looked down to see the last person to ever be in this base.

"T.K.?" I asked in a timid voice. The body rose from the metal floor and stared directly into my eyes.

T.K. looked a lot different than when he was eleven. First off; no white bucket hat. Secondly, he just looked taller and more well-built, but he was lanky in an attractive way. His blond hair was almost dirty blond and it fell over his eyes in a really cute way. He wore a brown avitor's jacket, worn-out blue jeans, a plain green t-shirt, and black Converse.

"God, next time warn me." He said groggily as he rubbed his head.

"We wouldn't warn a bloody bloke who wanted to hurt our mate! Just take your bum out of here before I go barmy all over you!" Luna called as she got into her thickest accent.

"Hurt Kari? What aren you talking about?" T.K. asked as he got back into his senses.

"You attacked her yesterday! Don't fiddle with the turth because I was there!" Luna yelled as everyone else and I backed up slowly. Luna can be scary when she is mad, so we try our best to make her happy 24/7.

"I was protecting her! If I didn't _"attack" _her, then Yolei and Davis may have!" T.K. said as he got a little bit angrier.

"Please! You obivous cock off when you realized that she was no longer a Japanese Digidestined, so you had to attack her. So, be a good boy and clear off!" Sam yelled as he began tag-teaming with Luna.

Before everyone could go nuclear on one kid, I yelled, "Wait. Let _me _talk to him. You guys try to find the control room and figure out how to work this thing again."

My friends looked at me like I went barmy, but I smiled at them like everything was still okay. They gave each other looks before they sighed and took their Digimon. They began walking the opposite direction of T.K. and they seem almost like they were scared. Luna and Rima looked like I was about to get beat up or something.

But T.K. wouldn't do that. Right?

I looked at T.K. and gulped whatever liquid was in my mouth. He had his hands in his pockets and his head was down. "So...those are your friends now?" He asked.

"Yeah. They are really good people, but they have been a little protective of me since we got here." I said as calmly as I could.

"_A little_? I barely understood what that blonde girl was saying to me." T.K. said as he raised his head and showed a little smile.

"Well, she was calling you an idoit who would harm me and you need to leave before they fight you." I said as I walked towards him. I knew T.K. wouldn't attack me, but everything he has done so far has told me otherwise. "Why are you here?"

"What else? Because of you." He said as I realized his eyes didn't match his smile. They were sad and almost like they lost some hope. "I knew that you would have something like this planned, so I came anyways."

"Oh..." I said in an awkward tone. I rubbed the back of my head and I looked at Salamon. And that made me realized something else. "Where is Patamon?"

"He is in my bag." T.K. said right when said Digimon got out and yawned. "And he seems to be sleepy."

"Right. I am sleepy." Patamon said as his eyes focused on me and widen. He ducked behind T.K. and said, "She isn't going to hurt me again?"

I tried to manage a laugh, but it never came. "No. I don't feel like attacking an innocent Digimon who doesn't attack me at all. That is just wrong." I said sadly.

"Don't worry, Patamon. You knew that you had to attack her or someone else would." T.K. said as he comforted Patamon to the point where he came out from behind his owner.

I finally let a sigh I didn't know I was holding out. "About that...why has the others been acting strange around me? It is like they are daft about who I am...or _was_, at least."

"Well, I can tell you that. After you talked to Tai, he told some of us about you. But it was just Ken, Izzy, and I because we didn't think of you as a traitor." T.K. said.

"_Tratior_?! That is the word they are using for me?!" I slightly yelled.

"Well, listen. They think that you abandoned your duties as a Digidestined by not telling us where you went, by letting Gatomon get killed by Mummymon, and leaving us the next day." T.K. said as he held his hands up in defense.

"Okay, three quick facts; One, I didn't need a babysitter to know where I was at! Two, I _didn't know _that Mummymon was there and it happened so fast that I couldn't stop it! And three, I left because I didn't want to be in a place where nobody card for me!" I yelled as tears ran down my face.

"Kari...let's go." Salamon said, but I couldn't stop now.

"You didn't even come after me like Izzy and Ken did. You didn't care like the others and that is why I left!" I yelled even louder, hoping the words would hurt him. After so long of holding these feelings in, I finally have someone to scream at. "You didn't even bother trying to find me because you didn't-"

"Kari!" T.K. yelled loud enough for me to stop. I looked at him as he grabbed my shoulders and said, "Of course I cared. I still do! But what happened six years ago was like a nightmare for me!"

"Why is that?" I growled.

T.K. sighed and said, "You know the moments where everything seems to slow down but you can't stop what is happening? That is what happened to me six years go when you left. I _did _try to find you, but I was scared if you hated me lie you did the others."

"Please! How would you know?" I growled again, but this time a little more animalistic.

"Because I lost Patamon when I was eight." T.K. said. I knew about that, and that very thought of the story made me stop.

T.K. didn't say a word to me, but his eyes became cold as they looked into my eyes. And that is when I lost it. I began crying so hard that I instantly fell into T.K.'s chest and the sobs hurt the inside of my body. But I didn't care at all. I just want to let it all go right here and now because it has been too long.

After sobbing what seem like an hour, I let go and wiped my face. "Never tell a soul." I said as I tried to dry my tears.

"Deal." T.K. said as his smile became a little warmer. He took my hand and we began walking, but I didn't know where. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What _really _happened all of those years ago?" He asked as he turned around to look at me. I gulped and began telling him, even adding the part of Mummymon's new invention and the Black Gears.

"That...that's not right. We destroyed the Black Gears. Kari, are you sure that is what you saw?" T.K. asked in a scared voice. I nodded my head and saw him purse his lips together like he was thinking. He sighed as he smiled at me and asked, "So...anything you want to ask before I go?"

"Go?" I repeated. "Why are you going?"

"Because I need to get out before your friends come back. Plus, the others are here and they don't now where I went to. All they know is that something big is happening, and it is not good." T.K. said with a sweet-type of smirk.

"I will agree with you on that." I said. I knew what was going on, but I was going to reveal it. "When can I see you again?"

"Soon. And I want the answers next time. Deal?" He said sweetly. His eyes seem to regain the hope that I said was lost, so that put me at ease.

"Deal." I said as I nodded my head. "But one more question. Are Yolei and Davis...dating?" Okay, hard to keep a straight face while saying that last part.

T.K. looked at me like I dropped from space and began laughing. "No! They still act the same, but Yolei looks towards Davis as a big brother. Strange since she is a year older than him. But she started talking to him and they have got closer, but it is still the same when it comes to the arguing anf fighting. That is why she held on to him and made him buy her that necklace."

"Because they act like siblings? God was I wrong." I said as a real laugh came out this time.

T.K. smiled at me as he opened an hatch that we obivously didn't see and threw one leg over it. "Kari, are there more of you in Londond? Digidetisned-wise."

"Yeah, three actually. But they couldn't come because they had to protect London. But I am pretty sure they in the Digi-World." I said with a micheavious smirk.

"Good. Tell your friends next time that they have to meet me and be nice to me, but not kill me. And I mean _all of them_." T.K. said as I saw a glare in his eyes. A good kind of glare, but something that was micheavious was being planned in his head.

"Deal." I said.

He smiled one more time at me before he went through the hatch, waited for Patamon to follow, and shut the door behind him. I sighed as I looked down at Salamon with more ease in me than I have ever felt before.

"Come on. Let's find the others." I said before we walked the opposite direction.


	9. Rebooting, Rexmon, and Razormon!

**The New Light**

**Chapter Nine: Reboot, Rexmon, and Razormon!**

* * *

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own Digimon!**

* * *

"Wait...that T.K. kid wants to meet us later on?" Sam asked after I told them what T.K. said to me when I got into the control room.

Luna and Shinemon found Salamon and I before a few feet after we saw T.K. leaving. Then we walked back to the control room. There, I told them what happened between T.K. and I was nothing bad.

Well, not everything. I just told them about T.K. wanting to meet them and I told them to be nice to him. The sobbing, the talking, and everything in between was just for T.K. and I to have.

"Please guys. He wouldn't hurt you and he seem honest about it." I begged as sweetly as I could. My throat was still sore from crying and it was still hard to see because of the tears that were falling silently.

"What if it is a trap?" Luna asked.

I shook my head and said, "T.K. wouldn't do that. He is the sweetest person I know, even if I was mad at him. He wouldn't betray my trust just because someone told him to."

"So you forgave him?" Rima asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I guess it _was_ stupid to be mad at him when he didn't even do anything." I said as I patted Salamon's head.

"Well, Madame Kari did a good thing. Holding grudges against innocent people can be dangerous for someone at this age." Condramon said in her lady-like voice. "She did a good thing to forgive T.K."

"Thanks." I said to Rima's Digimon.

"So, what now?" DeviDemimon asked as Ryan helped Carter do the computer. "Are we going to talk to him or not?"

"We are. That is finally." Carter said from under the computer. "Let's hear the poor guy at least."

I smiled at my team leader as I watch him work on the computer. Here is the basics; Carter and Ryan rebuild the computer so we can watch Naomi build her little empires all over the Digi-World. We go to an empire and destroy it.

"So, are the others not coming?" I asked.

Okay, here is other fact about the London Digidestined; we have three more members back in London who couldn't come due to school. The reason I lie to T.K. because I simplely panicked.

"Not until either tomorrow afternoon or the next morning." Carter said as he wiped the grease off his hands.

"Got it." I said as I watch Ryan turn on the screens and watch as the Digi-World appear in front of me.

And our first problem appeared.

"Great! A controlled Rexmon just seconds after we get comfy!" Sam complained as we watch a twenty-feet, green dinosaur with red-and-black stripes and blue eyes destroy a village. We could clearly see the mark Naomi made on the back of his neck.

"Well, let's go." Carter as we got our Digi-Coms and we began running towards an exit.

**[Later in the village]**

Word to the wise: Never let Sam get a rouge flying Digimon to get you somewhere fast. He actually got a Zephyrmon (not Rima and Condramon) to fly us to the village.

"Whoa!" Sam yelled as PawnChessmon pump his little spear in the air.

"Slow down!" Ryan cried as he basically held on to dear life as DemiDevimon latched on to his back.

After tens minutes of toturous flying, we were close enough to the village for Carter to say one of the craziest things I ever heard him say; "JUMP!"

"Are you insane?" Rima yelled. "We will die!"

"Jump off and transform! It is the only way to make a fair fight!" Carter yelled as he got ready with Salamondramon.

Since we couldn't really argue (staying on this Digimon would be suicide), we all stood up and placed our Digi-Coms on our elbows.

"DNA-DIGIVOLVE TO...COSMOSMON!"

"DNA-DIGIVOLVE TO...KAZEMON!"

"DNA-DIGIVOLVE TO...KOMODRAMON!"

"DNA-DIGIVOLVE TO...DEVIMON!"

"DNA-DIGIVOLVE TO...BISHOPCHESSMON!"

"DNA-DIGIVOLVE TO...OPHANIMON!"

We all jumped off at the same time as we transform with our Digimon, who was following right after us as they jumped into the glowing light.

Rexmon looked at us as he saw our tranformations. And let me tell you, he wasn't too happy about that when we got to the ground.

Cosmosmon wore a white leotard with a pale yellow mini-skirt, two long white ribbons at the back, white lace-up ballerina heels with white wings on the sides, and a long pale yellow cape. She had a golden bracelet on each wrist, a multicolored circular disk at the skirt, and her hair became snow white in two long pigtails. She held a white staff with a clear orb that had white angel wings on the sides.

My hair is placed in two ponytails that curls at the ends and a white hairhead with a furturistic headphone and a pair of double, dark tourquise diamonds attached to it. My outfit was a furturistic, dark tourquise idol dress that went to my upper thighs and had wide sleeves. A dark golden ribbon was attached to the back of my neck with straps that go down to my waist. I wore white boots with dark tourquise heels that came up to my inner thighs.

Kazemon was a tall, pale-skined fairy-like creature with a purple armour that look like a biniki with long, metal gloves and boots that were also purple. She had a silver mask over her eyes and her hair was long, curly, and a dark purple. Her armour had green accents and transparent wings from the feet and gloves. Her mask had transparent wings on the sides. Her actual wings were huge and also transparent, but they glittered with some color when they hit the light.

Komodramon wore a metal suit with looked like a brown Andromon-type armour, but his face was seen and he looked more human, but with some dinosaur traits like sharp teeth and a long tail. He had long, spiky dark red hair and he had a a huge gun in his hands.

Devimon wore an all-leather, full-body suit that had a mask that covered his face with a skull design that didn't have a mouth. He had a ripped-up, grey cape and a huge red 'X' on his chest. His had knee-high, black hoots that matched his suit and gloves that went up to his elbows.

BishopChessmon wore a dark grey, minister-like outfit with a metal hemlet over his face and a dark purple cape on. He had on golden boots and he held a lance-like weapon in his hands that looked pretty scary.

_DIGIMON ANALYZER:_

_COSMOSMON: VACCINE, MEGA LEVEL, WITH ATTACK CALLED BEAUTIFUL HEART AND SHINING CLEASNING_

_OPHANIMON: VACCINE, MEGA LEVEL, WITH ATTACKS CALLED EDNE'S JAVLIN AND SEFIROT CRYSTAL_

_KAZEMON: VARIABLE, CHAMPION LEVEL, WITH ATTACKS CALLED HURRICANE WAVE AND TEMPEST TWIST_

_KOMODRAMON: VACCINE, ULTIMATE LEVEL, WITH ATTACKES CALLED MEGA CLAW AND ALPHA BLASTER_

_DEVIMON: VIRUS, CHAMPION LEVEL, WITH ATTACKS CALLED DEATH HAND AND THE TOUCH OF EVIL_

_BISHOPCHESSMON: VIRUS, ULTIMATE LEVEL, WITH ATTACKS CALLED BISHOP LASER AND BISHOP CROSS._

"Death Hand!" Devimon send dark, unholy blasts from his hands towards Rexmon. The huge Digimon actually got harm by the attack because he began to topple a little.

Rexmon looked at us and shot a firey blast from his mouth. We all avoid the attack as Cosmosmon cried out, "Beautiful Heart!" A huge, multicolored heart came from the heart she made from her hands and it got Rexmon right in the chest.

I looked as the mark left its neck and the Digimon looked confuse for a second before he left.

"Well, that was un-" Right before Kazemon finished her sentence, another Digimon called Razormon (sounds familiar?) came from the forest and I could clearly see Naomi's mark on his chest.

Before anyone could say a word, he shot a blast at Cosmosmon and Devimon. They were thrown to a wooden home and they transform back into Luna, Shinemon, Ryan, and  
DemiDevimon.

"Guys!" Komodramon yelled. He faced Razormon and yelled, "Nobody messes with my girlfriend nor one of my best friends! Mega Claw!" His shot his gun and a claw that had three long nails went at Razormon.

Razormon toppled as well at the attack. But he regain his posture and attacked Komodramon, causing him to turn back in Carter and Salamondramon.

"He is too powerful!" BishopChessmon yelled. "We have to retreat!"

"We can't! The village still needs us!" I yelled back before I saw Kazemon go up topwards Razormon.

"Hurricane Wave!" She began throwing long, thin tornadoe from her fingertips.

"Bishop Laser!" BishopChessmon yelled as he fired a long ray of light from his staff.

The two attacks combined and they got Razormon directly in the chest, but nothing happened. He cocked his head to the side before he shot another round of sharp needles and caused my two friends to be thrown to a house and trasnformed back to their normal states.

I looked at Razormon with firece anger. Then I caught out from the corner of my eye. A huge, black object that looked a lot like a...gear.

"A Black Gear! No wonder you are hard to beat!" I yelled.

Razormon smiled at me before he yelled, "Needle Shocker!" A huge tornado of needles came my way, but I quickly moved and was thankfully that my friends were too far away.

"Eden's Javelin!" A golden spear came to me and it began to radiated a beam of purifing light from the tip end.

It got Razormon at Naomi's mark and at the Black Gear. They both quickly disappeared, but Razormon still had that gruesome look on his face. "I am not going down without a fight! Mega Razor Tornado!"

Before I could do a thing, I felt a thousand needles go through my skin. It was hard to keep my eyes open, but when I did open them, I saw Razormon come at me and slam me towards a rocky cliff.

I landed on my back as I transform back into being a human and I instantly grabbed Salamon. I felt myself keep going until there was no more land and just the sound of waves under us.


	10. The Cave

**The New Light**

**Chapter Ten: The Cave**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon**

* * *

Think of every pain you have gone through in your life so far; broken bones, bruised muscles, sore limbs, and headaches after headaches. Well, then try to go through all of that without anyone to help you. Yup, that is what I went through when I woke up in a cave.

My head throbbed when I just opened my eyes and my mouth felt as dry as sand. I could feel Salamon's fur between my fingers, so that was good to know at least.

"Salamon..." I said in a weak voice. I tried to stand up by using one hand, but I quickly fell back to the rocky floor.

"Salamon, please wake up." I begged a little louder this time. I could feel her worm in my arms and some muffling, which made my heart relaxed a ton.

I stood up when I held my body weight by using both of my hands from behind. Salamon jumped out from my lap and watched me as I finally got a grip on reality and steady myself as the best as I could.

"Well, that was fun." I said sarcastically as I eyed a smiling Salamon. I smiled back because I knew what she meant; we were both alive and at least not dying of any bruises.

"Tell me about." Salamon said as she brushed pass my legs. "But where are we? I thought we would end up in the ocean ."

"Yeah. But we must of hit a mound or something. Question is how did we get this far in this cave?" I asked. I realized that we were at least twenty feet away from the opening, which I could tell by a faint shining light.

"Maybe there is a Digimon in here that pulled us in." Salamon suggested as she looked around.

"Let's not think that. I don't want a Digimon coming after us." I joked lightly.

We began walking as I kept one of my hands to keep track of where we were at. The cave walls were rocky, moist, and cold to the touch. I held my breathe as Salamon kept her pace with my fast walking.

I will admit that I was freaking out! I mean, walking in a creepy cave at God knows what time can scare the spirit out of anyone. But it seems Salamon wasn't scare like she had been in this kind of situation before (and I mean be in a cave alone before).

"Salamon...I think that we need to turn around." I said as I stopped dead in my tracks. Salamon looked at me with a curious look.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because there is something wrong here." I said. True, I could feel something weird about this cave. But I couldn't tell wether it was good or bad. "We can find someone or a way back to the surface."

"Kari...I think we need to stay." Salamon said with a smile.

"Why is that?" I asked, scared out of my mind at this point. "This place creeps me out."

"Because look." Salamon said as she jerked her head in front of me. I looked at where her head was pointing at and was surprised.

Ahead of us, there was a bright light that shone in front of us. There in the light, a mural stood on the wall and it was perfectly painted. I couldn't tel what it was because we were too far away anyways. But there was a stone table with white candles and I could clearly see someone working at it.

"Okay, we need to go." I said. I tried to back-track, but Salamon grabbed my stockings and began pulling me to the direction towards the creepy person at the stone table.

We walked towards the person as they turned around and motion their finger at us. "Come here..."

"Salamon!" I yelled, but by the time my scream came out, the person dropped their hood and revealed themselves.

The person was a woman in her early twenties. She had long, wavy pale blonde hair with fluffy bangs and she was tall & slim. Her eyes were the color of spring mints and her skin was as pale as cold milk. She had on white robes that were darker than her skin.

"Hello there. My name is Isabella, and I am the Gennai of London." The woman said with a dazzling smile.

"Gennai of...Oh! You _were_ the one to pull Salamon and I into this cave. And no wonder I have a creepy feeling about this place." I said with a confused but relived smile.

Isabella smiled at me as she beckoned for us to sit down. I looked at Salamon and we sat down on one side while Isabella sat in front of the mural that I still couldn't see due to poor lighting.

"So, if you are the Gennai for London, then how come I have never seen you before?" I asked as she played with the dim fire.

"I was waiting for you call the right time. You see Kari, I have a special power that makes me different than the others. A power that may me hide from you and your teammates until now." Isabella said mysteriously.

"A power? Like mine?" I said in a timid voice.

"No. I don't have the Holy Power like you do. But my power is just as special as yours." Isabella answered like she was in a daze.

"What is it?" I asked a little louder this time.

Isabella snapped out of her daze and smiled at me before she answered, "I can see the future and the past. And my dear, you have such a special past behind you and wonderful future ahead of you."

"Wait...you know the future?" I asked in shock.

Isabella's million-dollar smile faded as she said, "Well, I _could_. But my dear Kari, I have lost an item that requires me to do such a gift."

"And that was?" Salamon said.

Isabella touched her neck and said, "My necklace. When you and your mates were fighting above here, the cave almost came down on me. A rock came at me, but I moved away in time from it to only catch my necklace. Then it fell into the ocean with the rock."

I instantly felt guiltly. I don't know if there is a guide on how to comfort a Gennai, but I am pretty what I said didn't count. "Well, what do you want me to do?"

Isabella's smile returned as she said, "I want you to go find it. On the account that you will take my own gifts as a reward."

"Oh no! I couldn't just...I will look for it without you giving me..." I stammered in confusion as Isabella took my Digi-Com and placed it on the table.

"In return of getting my necklace, I will reward _three _things. A new transformation, a special gift for a friend of yours, and a new look for your transformation as Angewomon."

That is what got me out of my own daze. "Wait...you are concern about how I look as Angewomon?"

"Well, the look now doesn't quite...fit you." Isabella giggled.

"And the new transformation and gift?"

"The gift I have will be for a friend you have. But it will go to them when the time is right. The new transformation will only be used in a time of great need. It will active itself, but I will need your crest to place in."

"My crest?!" I yelled as I grabbed for my crest around my neck. "I don't think I can do that!"

"Of course you can." Isabella said as she took my hands off my neck and gentley took off my crest. "Like I said, there is a great future for you. But you must defeat a great challegne, and you can start here and now with me."

I looked at Salamon, who looked pretty dang confident. She looked at me and smiled like this was a task we should do. I gulped before I looked back at Isabella and grabbed my Digi-Com from the table.

"Okay. You have a deal." I said.

"Great. I think my necklace should be at least a few miles from here. And be careful of those water Digimon." Isabella said with a confident smile.

"Thanks." I asnwered before Salamon and I stood up and turned the direction if where the opening was. "Ready?"

"Ready, Kari! Let's go this necklace!" Salamon said in excitement before she jumped towards me. I placed my Digi-Com on my elbow and began transforming.

"DNA-DIGIVOLVE TO...TYLOMON!"

Isabella was giggling as my transformation light died down quickly and I gave her a sideways glance.

"You look like a fish." She said with a smile. I looked down at my outfit and smirked back at her.

I wore a full-body, aqua blue diving-suit with a transparent & sparkly purple, short skirt overlay on the waist and sliver claw markings on the sides of my legs. The only thing the suit didn't cover were my arms, which were covered in purple cloths. I had on claf-high black boots that were four inches high. My hair was in a high ponytail that was held by a long, purple cloth. My hair was also streaked with blue/purple and my bangs now covered my entire forehead.

"Thanks a lot." i said sarcastically before I took off running at high speed (a peak of being Tylomon) and was able to jump into the water in no time.

* * *

**Black Kitten Chara: Okay, for those who don't know, Tylomon is Gatomon's transformation with the Digi-Egg of Reliability.**


	11. The Quest for the Necklace

**The New Light**

**Chapter Eleven: The Quest for the Necklace**

* * *

**Black Kitten Chara: The eleven chapter of this freakin' story! This and the next chapter will still have Kari in the Digital World, but they will tie the story together!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon**

* * *

The ocean was deep, dark, and a beautiful color of dark blue. The coral reefs and multicolored water-type Digimon passed us as I swam towards whatever that necklace was at.

"So...Isabella said that her necklace would be a few miles from here, right?" I asked myself. Well, to be exact, I was talking to Salamon from inside my head.

_"Right! But she didn't really say where it was, did she?" _Salamon said from inside of me.

Here is another thing about DNA transformations; our Digimon are still active in us and they talk to us from inside our heads. It is pretty helpful because our Digimon can tell us what they are feeling or what can help us with attacks.

"How are we supposed to find it?" I asked her.

_"Well, we have many different ways to find it! We can ask some Water-type Digimon, we can use your locating powers to find it, or we can just look for a few hours." _Salamon suggested happily.

"We can't trust any Water-type Digimon for now. They may be working for Naomi or may take the necklace for themselves. Also, looking for a few hours will be a waste of time for us. We need to find it quickly." I told her.

_"The human world isn't in sync with the Digital world. Remember?"_ Salamon said.

"I know. But the sooner we find this, the better we can stop Naomi." I said as I looked at a school of pink-colored Digimon. "Naomi could use her power to further her plans to take control of both worlds."

If none of you know by now, Naomi is a psychopath bent on world destruction. But here is her true plans; she is planning on taking control of both world by mind-controlling both humans and Digimon. Digimon have her symbol on the bodies and humans are controlled by her songs. Then, she is planning on making the Digimon think humans are controlling their kind or making the humans believe that the controlled Digimon are coming to our world. She is planning on making both of her armies fight one other until there is nothing left of both worlds. Then she will rise as queen of both worlds.

Confusing? Welcome to my life.

_"That leaves us the choice of your locating skills."_ Salamon said, which cause me to snap out about thinking of Naomi's plans.

"Right." I answered.

Besides the usual attacks Tylomon would get, I have great locating skills underwater or on the water. It comes from fish instantly knowing how to get to somewhere and where everything is at.

I stopped where I was at and raised both of my hands in front of me. I focused all of my enegry until I felt a cluster of invisible waves leave my hands and go out in the ocean. The waves would go find whatever I wanted to find by having the person or item in my head the same time I let the waves go.

_"Where do you even think it is at?" _Salamon asked as I watched the waves (which I could see) go throughout the ocean.

"Beats me." I answered honestly. "This is a pretty big ocean and it can carry anything a mile within a minute. Plus, Isabella didn't sound so sure when she told us that her necklace is here."

_"No harm in helping. She did say that she will help us if we can find her necklace."_ Salamon pointed out.

"Yeah, but I feel guilty looking for her necklace just so when can have her gifts. I would have done it without a reward." I said as my heart dropped at the thought of her gifts.

_"She gave us the gifts by her own free will. We didn't ask for them and she probably knew that we would go looking for her neckalce anyways." _Salamon again pointed out.

"I know. And that is what kills me. I don't want to be known for doing something just so I can get something in return. That isn't me at all." I said in a slightly angry voice.

_"Kari...you are killing yourself over nothing. We are doing a nice thing by getting her necklace and we can always turn down the gifts. But you are the one who has to say that because she proabbly won't listen to me." _Salamon said in her always happy voice.

I smiled at the tone of her voice and relaxed a little. "Okay, maybe you are right. But can I still feel guilty over it?" I joked.

_"Nope." _Salamon simpley said.

I let a small giggle leave my lips as I heard something ring in my ears. That, my dear children, were the exact waves I let go a few minutes ago returning from the left of me.

"I think we just found the necklace." I said as I pushed myself towards the left and began swimming as fast as I could towards the dying waves.

I swam for about ten minutes before I spotted a group of Gizamon with one having something very bright and pretty around its neck.

"Who are you?" One scheered.

I stopped in mid-swim and gave a cocky smile. "My name is Tylomon. My human form is Kari and I transform with a Salamon. And I think you should give me that necklace around your neck." I pointed at the Gizamon with the necklace.

_"Kari...your honesty is hurting our chances." _Salamon pointed out, and which caused me to feel very stupid.

"Sorry. But you know this form makes me twice as honest as I was before." I yelled, which caused the Gizamon to look at me funny. I caught their glances and I felt stupid once again. "Oh...this will not be good."

"She-demon! She has killed a Digimon to become one! Kill her to avenge our own kind!" The Gizamon wearing the necklace yelled. The others quickly agreed and began swimming towards me at high-speed.

_"RUN!" _Salamon yelled in my head.

"Good idea!" I agreed as I turned around and began swimming as fast as I could. I knew that if I could get to land, I would have a slightly better chance at fighting.

Too bad the Gizamon were faster.

I felt something sharp at my left leg, so I looked down to see blood coming from it. I grabbed it quickly as another Gizamon yelled, "Spiral Edge" and came at me like a rolling pin with its blades cutting through the farbic to get to my right leg.

"Yow!" I stopped to see both legs bleeding, which wasn't going to help me at all with I was to escape.

_"Kari! We have to think of a Plan B!" _Salamon suggested as more Gizamon came my way.

"On it! Torpedo Attack!" I summoned torpedo made out of water and that looked like mini-Tylomon in its actual Digimon form. They began locking on to the Gizamon, whom understood that they were in trouble.

The Gizamon began running away, but some of the torpedos caught them and exploded on contact. The Gizamon who did get hit were set to the ocean's floor, completely knocked out for a while.

"Tratior!" A Gizamon yelled. Boy, that word was getting on my last nerves for today. I turned around to see the Gizamon that wore the necklace coming towards me.

"Water Cure!" It sent out a jet of water my way, but I moved away in time so the water got the rocks behind me instead. Hey, I didn't say that I could _try_ to do something with my legs.

I got angry at that point and began swimming the best I could towards the Gizamon, who was laughing its little head off at my legs. I gritted my teeth as I got face-to-face with him and tapped its forehead. It looked at my with confused eyes.

"What the-"

"Tilt Anchor!" I took its arm and l flipped it towards the surface by slapping my feet against its chest. It knocked out in a second and the necklace began falling off its chest.

I grabbed the necklace and got a good look at time for the first time. It was a choker-like necklace made out of white pearls that seem to be multicolored when the sun hit against them.

"Pretty." I said in amazement.

_"Yeah, but let's worry but the other Gizamon first!" _Salamon yelled as I noticed mroe Gizamon coming towards us.

"Already have that figure out." I called as I swam towards the surface and called out, "Eraser Below!" A tidal wave began at the bottom of the ocean floor and wiped out the Gizamon following me. Then, the second I got to the surface, it became a huge tidal wave that I surfed with just my shoes.

"Wow! No wonder I love this form!" I yelled in excitement as I could easily see Isabella's cave from here.

_"Let's hope you are okay..." _Salamon said sweetly. I looked down at my bleeding legs and began to feel uneasy.

"Let's hope I can be okay all together." I said quietly as the waves died down and let me get on the sandy beaches.


	12. The Prophecy of Light

**The New Light**

**Chapter Twelve: The Prophecy of Light**

* * *

**Black Kitten Chara: Check out the poll on my profile! You can pick what Digimon you think Naomi should have!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon!**

* * *

Here is a tip if you ever get in my position somehow; never climb a rocky hilltop with your legs bleeding as you carry a Rookie Digimon on your back and a pearl necklace in your mouth. Not the funniest activity I can think of.

"My, my. You really hurted yourself, didn't you?" Isabella said as she took a white cloth to my bleeding legs. "Maybe you should have waited a little longer until low tide. Gizamon are very peaceful during low tide."

"Well, nothing I can do now." I said with a forced smile as Salamon slept next to my hand. I winced as Isabella rubbed some kind of burning liquid on my legs.

When I laned on the beach, I instantly turned back to my normal self and began climbing with Salamon asleep on my back. It hurted like hell, but I knew that I had to give Isabella her necklace no matter what.

I got into the cave and Isabella was there to greet me in shock because the first thing she saw was my legs. She made me sit down at her little rock table and began popping up medical items from thin air to heal me.

"True, you didn't know that Gizamon would have my necklace. Which I must thank you again for getting back for me." Isabella said with a cheery smile. She touched her pearl necklace and sighed with relief.

"No problem." I said back as I looked at my already-heal legs. Wether you believe me or not, the stuff that Isabella used on my legs seem to cover the wounds and stop the bleeding like magic. But I wasn't complaing that much wether it was magic or not.

Isabella smiled at me as she stood up and took a stick with fire to her dimming candles. "Now there is the matter of your gifts."

"Oh, Isabella. You really don't have to give me or Salamon anything. We would have done it-"

"Oh, hush child. This is on my own free will to give you my gifts. It is rare when I do see people from Earth." Isabella said as she took my gifts from the table and handle them in her hands. "If only I can some of my own kind..."

"You mean the Gennai?" Salamon asked as she awoke up from her nap. "Is that why you are in this cave?"

"Well, yes and no. Yes, I do wish I can see other Gennai. It has been so long since I have. But no, because the reason I am in this cave is because of them." Isabella said. I sword I could hear her voice grow more bitter as she talked.

"Why? Did they do something to you?" I asked. I knew where she was coming from, or I was guessing that is what she was trying to say at least.

"Yes. Because of my powers of seeing, they outcasted me as a freak. Someone they do not want to be near because they believed I was in contact with the most evil of Digimon." Isabella said angrily. "They believed that me believing alive is dangerous to the whole Digi-World, which isn't true. I only want to help others, not hurt."

"I know how you feel." I said as my mind went back to the day Gatomon was erased.

"I know you do, child. But you must forget about your past because your future is the only thing you need to focus on." Isabella said with a mysterious tone.

"Yeah. You said something about that before I left to get your necklace. What did you mean that I have a very bright future ahead of me?" I asked as patted Salamon on her head.

"Well, that is connected to your second and third gift. But let me give you your first gift." Isabella said as she handed back my Digi-Com. I gave it to her when I got back into the cave, but she hadn't done anything to it yet.

"Your first gift is a new form of Angewomon. If you have to be her, then be her true form like your friend Rima does with her own transformations." Isabella said as she clasped my hands over her own.

"Wait...you know about my friends?" I asked in a scared tone. How does this lady know about my friends, even when I haven't told her anything yet about them?

"I have been watching for some time. You have a special power know as the Holy Power." Isabella said with kind eyes.

"Is that why I can feel darkness? Why I was sucked into the Dark Ocean? Why I can heal evil from people and Digimon?" I asked like I was throwing rocks.

Isabella held one hand to silence me and said, "Yes, child. But you have controlled the power of the Dark Ocean well. It does not call you because ot has no reason to bring you there."

After I moved to London, I still had problems with the Dark Ocean. But after two years in London, I had enough because I was sick and tired of it. I wanted to get rid of my past completely and when I finally had enough courage to not go into the Dark Ocean, I never went back.

I watched Isabella as she tilted her head at our hands and began humming something. It sounded like French and Latin mixed together, but I wasn't sure what it really was. Then I looked down to see my Digi-Com glowing hot pink within out hands.

_"What the..." _I said inside my head as Isabella stopped humming and smiled at me like we just shared a private joke.

Isabella handed me back my Digi-Com, which didn't feel any different. Then she stood up as she took my crest from a torch and something in a white cloth from under the rock table.

"Now, do you want you other gifts or ask questions first?" Isabella said with a micheavious smirk. Trust me, after living in London in a few years and dealing with people like my friends, I know that smirk by heart now.

"Questions. What is about my future that you are so interested in?" I asked as Salamon went back to sleep.

Isabella bit her lip and sighed. She took a candle from the table and held it close to the mural on the wall. "There is an old prophecy about angels reuniting the humans and Digimon. A legend that many thought was dead, but now I don't believe so."

"Why?"

"Because you are the recarination of the Lady of the Light. She was a powerful, beautiful, and all-around perfect being whose mission was to reunite the worlds as one. You have everything that she was for, and you are against everything she was fighting with. She was fighting a great beast that destroys everything it touches."

That is when everything went silent. I didn't speak, Isabella stared at me, and Salamon stayed asleep.

I couldn't believe what she had just said. Me? A recarination of a powerful angel that is mmeant to bring two worlds together and fight off an enemy that could destroy everything? That is impossible (even for me) to believe.

"So...that is why you have been spying on me?" I finally asked.

"Yes. I had a vision of you at your birth that you were born with the mark. But I never had the courage to find you and help you towards your destiny." Isabella said.

"What mark?" I asked.

Isabella sighed as she took my right wrist and held it to the candle she was holding. I was so scared because my wrist was literally inches from the flame, but I was going to trust Isabella on this. Then, I began to see what she meant by the mark.

"That is my crest symbol?" I said in shock as I looked at the pale pink sun-like symbol on my wrist. "Is that why I am consider so special?"

"Yes. No Digi-Destined has ever been born with their crest except for you. But there is another without a mark that is also tied into your destiny." Isabella said as she took the candle away.

"Who?"

"Another. His identity will be revealed when his own Digi-Com glows with the light that your crest does." She placed my crest around my neck and said, "You power as the Lady is in this crest now. It will only active when the time or battle is in need of a true angel."

"Okay." I said absent-mindingly as I touched my crest lightly. It felt warmer and it felt like something was in it now. Then something in my mind made me snap back to reality. "What is the third gift?"

Isabella smiled as she unclothed the white farbic and revealed the last thing I would expect. A dark green Digi-Com, and when I touched it, it felt warm like my crest. "Is this the another's Digi-Com? The another one in the prophecy?"

"Yes. It belongs to a male, who will become the Warrior." Isabella said as she handed me the Digi-Com and I placed it quickly in my pocket.

"The Warrior?" Salamon asked when she woke up from her second nap. I smiled at her as she said, "Geez, it's hard to sleep when you two are talking about angels and warriors."

"Yes, the Warrior. In the prophecy, the Warrior was the lover to the virgin Lady, but she said it herself that she would give her heart to him. He kileld himself when the Lady died in her final work; to protect the world until she comes back."

"He killed himself over her? That is so sad!" I yelled. I mean, it is sad because he killed himself but it was kind of romantic at the same time because he wouldn't want to be without his lover.

"Yes. But now you can fix that. You can finally make the world a better place." Isabella said as she looked my directly in the eyes.

"But how? My only goal now is to keep from going barmy on my old friends and defeat Naomi. I can't even think about being an angel myself and protecting the world from some evil force that I don't even know of!"

"You can. You are strong enough to defeat your past, and defeat this evil force. You _are_ the most powerful Digidestined to come besides the Warrior." Isabella said in a sweet voice.

I gulped down and looked at Salamon. I stood up and she jumped into my arms as we followed Isabella towards the opening of the cave. She raised her hands and something sparkly came out from it.

"It is time for you to go back to your world. I will hopefully see you again, but do be careful so we can." Isabella said in a mysterious tone. It was weird how she can go from peppy and playful to sad and mysterious.

"Okay." Salamon and I said at the same time. The sparkly stuff that came from her hands were now a swirling, blue-and-green portal that sparked eletricity.

Isabella moved out of the way as I winked at Salamon and we took a running head-start towards the portal. Next thing I knew, we were flying in the air and into a circle of eletricity at once.

Then, just like blinking for a second, we were tummbling out of a supply closet and at the feet of Alexandra "Alex" Giordano. And she wasn't too happy with us.


	13. An Alliance

**The New Light**

**Chapter Thirteen: An Alliance**

**Black Kitten Chara: Okay, two things before I start this story...**

**1. Check out the poll on my profile!**

**2. If someone wants to, I would like drawings for Kari and her team in London. I am nowhere near artisic except for writing, so it would be great if someone did that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon.**

* * *

One thing everyone needs to know about Alex that I find important; do not make her angry for any reason possible. If you do...see you in the next life then.

Alex wasn't the scary-looking type of girl; in fact, we always joke about how her sweet looks give her away to surprise people with her firey personality.

She had shoulder-length, glossy hair that is in black waves; sharp green eyes and an olive skin tone from her Italian blood. She was tall and curvy, but still slim enough to fight off people or attract males. She wore black eyeliner at all times and her nails were always in a state of being painted black. She wore a purple cut-off t-shirt that had _"Bitch-Slap"_ written in black, ripped-up red jeans, chuncky bracelets on each wrists, and knee-high combat boots.

"Well, well. Did you have fun in the Digital World while we all worried about you?" She teased in her poisonous-sweet tone. That is the tone you need to look out for because that she is when she will kick you cross state lines.

"Alex...nice to see you too. Have fun finishing up summer school?" I asked to start a civilian conversation.

"Kari!" Before I could get smacked by Alex, Luna came running in with the rest of the team. She tackled-hugged me and screamed, "O' God! We began to think you were chopped into little bits back there!"

"I'm okay...but...I won't...if you don't let...go...of me!" I barely got out the words. Luna smiled weakly and let go in relief. I grabbed my throat as I noticed the other two that came from London.

Jackson Sundale was Luna's twin brother; yeah, _Luna has a twin_. He was much calmer than his sister, but he balanced that out by being moody and sarcastic. Elizabeth Cox was our youngest member besides Rima by being fourteen. But she was also a very sweet, very mature, and quiet girl.

Jackson also looked _nothing_ like his sister except they share the same golden eyes. Jackson had longish brown hair, pale skin, and he was tall and lanky but still well-built like Sam and Ryan were. He wore a grey t-shirt, worn blue jeans, black Converse, and a brown avitor's jacket.

Elizabeth had waist-length, firey red hair that was in neat ringlets. Her blue eyes were darker than Ryan's eyes, she had pale skin, freckles on her nose and cheekbones, was an inch shorter than Rima, and was skinny. She wore a hot pink dress that had a ruffled skirt, a black carigan, a pair of rose-colored heels, and a white headband.

"Kari, nice to see you." Elizabeth said politely.

"Yo." Jackson simpley said as he tilted his head like a jackel.

"Hey guys." I said in a timid voice. I looked behind me and saw Alex had calm down because she was smiling at me like I wasn't fresh meat. She maybe scary at times, but Alex was a good friend. Trust me because I had the pleasure to knwo her for almost seven years.

I looked and saw Jackson's Kudamon sleeping with DemiDevimon and PawnChessmon. Elizabeth's Floramon was chasing Condramon and Salamondramon around. And Alex's Lunamon was talking to Shinemon in the corner about candy.

Kudamon was a long, white dramon-meets-cat Digimon who has golden markings on it, black-tipped ears, and a long tail. It has golden eyes and a Holy Ring on its left ear. Itd Holy Ring differ form Gatomon's, but it worked the same way.

Floramon was a child-size, green plant with a hemlet-like thing on her head made of red roses and light blue eyes. It arms went out like roots and were a dark purple color. Around its neck was a collar of red rose petals.

Lunamon was a a white rabbit with two huge, floppy ears with purple streaks in it and two stubby earson the topof its head; a X-shaped vest with the circle that had the crescent moon on it, crescent moon marks on its forehead and chest, and red eyes.

"KARI! How have you been?" Floramon said as she gotten whatever she was chasing Condramon and Salamondramon for.

"Um...pretty good. Do you guys have your Crests and Digi-Coms?" I asked that because I need to know if they were ready to fight.

Alex smiled as she had her purple Digi-Com and a purple crest that had a symbol of three wolf-like claws in a egg-like structure. "Crest of Independence is in the house."

Jackson held his blue Digi-Com and his blue crest with a symbol that looked like a circle that was cut into eight parts and had a star in the middle. "Crest of Honesty is here, wether he likes it or not."

Elizabeth held her orange Digi-Com and her orange crest that had a symbol of a petal-like sun with stars around it. "Crest of Happiness is also here for you."

Carter looked at me strangely as he asked, "Kari, why did you ask that? You know that they will bring their Crests and Digi-Coms here."

"Well, I know. But I had to go look for a necklace for a creepy Gennai and I am kind of paranoid now." I said as I began to explain what took me so long. I told about Isabella, the necklace, and the Digi-Com and new look for Angewomon. But the part about me saving the world was going to stay a little secret until further noticed.

"So, you have no idea who this woman is?" Carter asked Rima. She had that look on her face like she was thinking, but she shook her head NO.

"Never heard of a London Gennai. We would have know long ago if there was one. Plus, I thought all of them were dead." Rima said as she looked at me with her huge violet eyes.

"She just said that the others shunned her because of her gift. I didn't ask her about how she wasn't killed yet because that would ahve been rude." I said as Salamon went to play with Floramon and Lunamon.

"And for rewards, she gave you another Digi-Com? Who does it belong to?" Alex asked in a corcened voice. She may be hot-tempered, but Alex will also be the only person who will ask questions for your own safety.

"Yeah, but she didn't say whom it belng to. She just told me that it will find its owner." I said. I sighed in hope that my friends will drop the conversation, and thankfully they got the message.

But our Digimon came running back into the room as we tried to leave it, and they looked almost like they saw a ghost. Lunamon and Floramon was huffing as they hid behind Elizabeth and Alex. Salamon jumped into my arms and I saw that there was fear in her eyes.

"Guys, what is wrong?" Ryan asked as DemiDevimon hid behind his head.

"Look outside. They are here!" Shinemon yelled as she hid in Luna's backpack. Luna had to pull her out and comfort her like a mother to a child.

_"No...Not them..." _I thought as I opened the door wider and instantly heard the snaps of ropes and the screams of six young adults along with six Digimon.

I ran out and saw the last six (well, last _three _out of six) people I wanted to see; Mimi, Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, and Joe. Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, and Gomamon were also there.

But here is the thing; all of them were strung by their feet to the ceiling by rope traps. And I will give you a guess on whom did those traps...

"RIMA! JACKSON!" I yelled as the two masterminds came out of hiding from the room and smiled weakly at me. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THEM!"

"Now you care for your old friends?" Jackson said as he rolled his eyes. "I thought you wanted to strangle them senseless, the bloody gits."

"Kari, it was a safety measure. What if Naomi got some kids to track us and we were sitting ducks without a plan?" Rima pointed out. "Plus, the traps will break in three, two, one..."

Right then, all of the ropes broke and everyone fell to the ground with a thud. I looked and had to hold back laughter because they weren't hurt. Well, Matt was on the bottom so he may have gotten hurt, but everyone else landed on him was fine.

"Well, well. Looks like we have some traitors to take care of..." Alex said in her voice that sounded like poison and honey together. She walked up like royalty and smirked at my old friends.

I did not like where she was going with this.

"Alex! Let me talk to them!" I yelled. Alex looked at me like I was insane, but I remembered what Condramon said to me back at the base. About how letting my anger go against my old friends was good. Even if I couldn't be friends with them, I had to let it go.

Alex cocked her eyebrows before she said, "Fine. But I am staying. I won't say a word unless I need to."

"Which may happened sooner or later." Carter mummbled as he got everyone back into the computer room. He gave us one last look before Salamondramon closed the door. Then it was Alex and I against six other Digidestined.

They got up from the ground and look at us with angry eyes. "Well, you did fall for Rima and Jackson's trap." Alec pointed out. I shot her a look to please be quiet and she sighed in despair. She hated when she can't toture our enemies.

"Hey. We were the ones having the blood rushed to our heads! How old is that girl always?" Izzy said as Rima opened the door and smirked at him.

"I'm fifteen years old and I am already having colleges looking at me. What did you do at-WAH!" Shr ran back into when Alex threw her backpack at the door.

I sighed and saw that Mimi had broke of from the group and was looking at me. "Yes, Mimi?" I said in an adult-like voice. I wasn't going to break down this time, no matter what they say to me.

"Kari," Mimi sighed as she gather her thoughts, "I am so sorry about how _I_ treated you. Joe, Izzy, Tai, Ken, and Cody never said one word about you and neither have I. I just got angry about Gatomon being earsed and you attacking Palmon yesterday.'

"So, not one word was said about my mate from your mouth?" Alex said as Lunamon copied her cocky posture.

"No." Mimi said as she looked directly into my eyes. Mimi had the crest of Sincerity, so she was either lying pretty well or she was telling the truth. So, I went to the my trusty resources.

"She is telling the truth?" I asked Tai and Izzy. If they lied to me, I would know in a heartbeat.

"Yes. I can tell you right now Kari, she isn't lying. Hell, I think I was about to kill her if she didn't stop going on about how bad she felt." Tai said.

"Tai, that is my girlfriend you are talking about." Izzy said in a kind of annoyed voice as Tentomon came up to me.

Well, I am going to make the short-verison for everyone because Tentomon went into a bunch of fancy terms; turns out, the Japanese Digidestined caught wind of Naomi's plans and needed my team's help. Naomi was planning a huge concert tonight that would ensalve all of Japan if we didn't stop it.

"So, the great Japanese Digidestined need help from us? The rag-tag team of London?" Alex asked in annoyance and with her hands on her hips.

"Kind of, yeah. We do need help." Sora said.

Alex looked at me with corcern and annoyance mixed together. She didn't trust them because of what I have told her, and I was still not clear about some things. Lunamon and Salamon looked about the same as we did because they didn't even lok at the other Digimon.

"Then what about T.K.'s group? Are they in on this?" I asked.

"Yes. They will meet us tonight at Naomi's concert and you can talk to them then." Joe said like the grown-up he was now.

I looked at Matt and Sora, who both looked utterly guilty. I cleared my throat and said, "Well, I need an apology from those two. I will not even tell the others if they don't. Then we can talk about the concert."

Sora and Matt looked at me like I was insane, but they sighed anyways. "Kari, we have always cared for you. We just got mad at you for getting-"

"Correction, I was surprised that Gatomon got atatcked. But go on." I sneered.

Matt sighed and continued for Sora, "We got mad because we _thought _you got Gatomon erased. If we had heard your story instead of blaming you, then maybe we wouldn't be crawling back to you."

"Really? And do you mean this?" Alex butted in. Like I said, Alex loves pushing people's buttons with her personality.

"Yes! We wouldn't have even come if we didn't care. And when you left, we were so shocked that...We thought you gave up being the Light that we knew." Sora said as her voice cracked a little.

Alex looked at me and then at Lunamon. Lunamon could pick up emotions and lies from people, and right now she was smiling at us. "They are not lying." She said sweetly. I always wondered how she and Alex got paired up together.

Alex looked back at me before she turned on her heels, opened the computer room's door, and got everyone else out there. She quickly told them in a hushed tone about the plan and they must have agreed because they all looked at me with smiles.

"Well, I guess we can trust you. But betray us, and you will regret it. Okay?" Carter said in his leader-like voice. He went up to Tai and smiled. They shook hands like they were best friends now.

And just like that, the London and Japanese Digidestined were a huge team.

* * *

**Black Kitten Chara: Yeah, everyone is somewhat friends now! And remember to check out my poll, my readers!**


	14. D5 is in the HOUSE!

**The New Light**

**Chapter Fourteen: D5 is in the HOUSE!**

**Black Kitten Chara: Remember to look at the poll on my profile! The song Naomi sings is my verison of Double Take's song "Hot Problems". Worst song ever, so it fitted perfectly with her voice!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon and "Where Have You Been". The song belongs to Rihanna and Digimon belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

We took three different cars to the concert; Tai and his team took the first car, the girls and I went into the second car, and the guys on my team took the last car. We knew that somebody would find it weird that fifteen kids coming out of the same car.

"Ready, mate?" Luna asked me. Her hair was down except for two long pigtails on top of her head and ended at her waist. The pigtails were held by black bands.

"Truth would be no." I answered. My hair was down as well, but I had elegant buns held by sparkly black hair-bands.

Here was the plan; the girls and I would go on stage after Naomi. Naomi made the mistake of making this a concert for newbie singers, but she was still smart enough because she knew that none of them would break her spell her performance, which was the first one up.

The reason the girls and I were going on stage; Rima had this theory that since I love to sing and I had the Crest of Light, that maybe the Holy Power would break Naomi's spell. I did take up singing when I got to London and I sang in front of small crowds, but this would be an entire arena packed with people and with cameras filming us.

"Well, no backing out now." Alex said with her cocky smile. Her hair was braided on her hair and it was mainly down except for two pigtails. The braids were held by black beads and the pigtails were held by black bands.

"And hopefully we won't look like idoits..." Rima added. She may her hair longer by putting in hair extentions that matched her hair color and her bang color.

Our Digimon were sitting on the car's floor and was making their own plans to start a band. "Kari, we could be your back-up singers!" Salamon suggested as she jumped into my lap.

I rubbed her head and said, "I would love that. But you have to stay in the Digi-Com until after the performance. Maybe then you can sing back-up for us. Okay?"

Salamon gave me a pout, which I would have fallen. But I stayed strong and said, "Please? It is for your own safety since nobody will see you and use you for crazy science experiments."

"Okay. But next time?" Salamon asked.

"Next time, you can perform with us." I said as she smiled at me. She snuggled into my lap as the others went to their partners and laid in their laps.

I banged my head against the velet head-rest of my seat and looked at Elizabeth, who was as calm as ever. Her hair was straighten and placed into an elegant style that had her bangs clipped back with black, heart-shaped clips. "You have any ideas for a song?" I asked her.

Elizabeth was a musican genius. She can write any song for any type of music genre with ease. She has written for our little music group and she knows how each of us can be placed into a song.

She smiled sweetly and answered, "You will see. It is an old favorite of ours."

I sighed as the car finally stopped. My heart dropped even more when I saw the size of the arena, but I was more nervous about the five teenagers at the gate. I will give you a guess; it was Davis, TK, Ken, Yolei, and Cody.

I gulped as I left my car with the girls. Tai and his friends were already at the gate paying for their tickets. I could see Patamon, Veemon, Wormon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon was playing with the other Digimon, including the London Digimon. Huh, who knew Digimon can get along better than their human partners can?

I took a deep breathe as I followed behind my friends and looked at Davis' group. "Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, and TK. Good to see you again." I tried to sound friendly, but I thought it came off more as hostile.

"Kari." Yoei said, which surprised me. She looked at my group's outfits and added, "Are you sure you want to go on stage like that?"

For our outfits, we had Luna picked those out. She picked out body-forming, black-laced suits that had high collars, long sleeves, and a mini-skirt that ended at our upper thighs. She made us wear black kitten heels, fishnet stockings, black hair accessories, and smokey eyelinger with grey eyeshadow. Hey, I didn't say that Luna would have picked universal-liked outfits.

"Yes. It goes with our song for tonight." Alex said with a curt smile.

Yolei rolled her eyes as I rolled at Davis with anger, but I kept to myself. "So, you are working with us after all?"

"I guess so. Your team does seem pretty decent after all." Davis said as TKmade a grunting nosie that sounded like _Shut up._

I smiled a little as everyone paid for their tickets, including the guys. "Well, you better behave." Carter joked as he got Salamondramon into his Digi-Com as well as the other guys did. He kissed Luna on the forehead and smiled at us before entering the building.

I gulped my heart down back into my chest as I looked down at Salamon. She was smiling at me and I hugged her one more time before placing her into my Digi-Com. Then I smiled at my group and said micheaviously, "Let's go rock this thing."

**[BACKSTAGE]**

We had arrived backstage the same time Naomi got on. We knew that her plan wouldn't affect us or the others since we had Crests, which would protect us from mind-control.

"God, here comes the toture." Alex mummbled as we placed our Digi-Coms into our pockets. Surprisingly, the suits came with pretty big pockets to hold just about anything.

The music began for Naomi's "hit" song, _Hot Problems._ All children listening, please cover your ears. Strach that real quick; everyone listening cover your ears. This may be too scraing for most of you, and it is not for the faint of heart.

**_[Verse One]_**

_Look at me and tell me the truth_

_What do you do?_

_When people don't know what I go through_

_They see my black hair, green eyes and class_

_But they don't know I have a really big heart_

_Please, don't get me wrong_

_I know that I am hot_

_But textbook perfection takes a lot_

_When guys call my phone_

_And girls call me names_

_But like Miley said_

_I can't be tamed_

**_[Chrous]_**

_I'm a hot girl, I have problems too_

_I'm just like you_

_Excpet I'm hot_

_The world needs to open their eyes and realize_

_I'm not perfect and sometimes I lie!_

**_[Verse Two]_**

_I got the look_

_I got the butt_

_But those things don't make me a slut_

_Boys call me stuck-up_

_Girls say I'm conceited_

_On behalf of all girls_

_Those comments aren't needed_

_J__ust cuz' I'm pretty _

_I have to be dumb_

_I don't care about wits_

_People start rumours_

_And say things about me_

_Funny thing is:_

_I didn't go to the party_

_**[Chrous X2]**_

_I'm a hot girl, I have problems too_

_I'm just like you_

_Excpet I'm hot_

_The world needs to open their eyes and realize_

_I'm not perfect and sometimes I lie!_

_HA!_

**_[Bridge]_**

_Why oh why_

_Can't you see_

_You are all just like me_

_I make mistakes and get in trouble_

_Now you know my hot girls trouble_

**_[Chrous X3]_**

_I'm a hot girl, I have problems too_

_I'm just like you_

_Excpet I'm hot_

_The world needs to open their eyes and realize_

_I'm not perfect and sometimes I lie!_

_I'm kidding_

_I am totally perfect!_

The song ended with her still sitting on her shiny red car. I missed the days where music was good, and some people seem to agree with me. Right after the song, I got a call on my cell phone and saw it was from Izzy

"Hullo?"

"I am about to kill someone. I have never heard someone be such a bad singer with a worse song to boot." He said. I laughed when he hung up, but I looked out in the crowd and my laughter stopped.

Everyone who didn't have Crests, inculding the camera-men, had dull looks in their eyes and their bodies were hunched over like they gave up on something. I could feel a dark enegry that only Naomi could produced.

"And now, here comes D5!" The MC-Guy yelled. At least he was still normal, but ten bucks that was because Naomi put ear-phones in his ears.

I looked at my friends as we walked out like models (or the best we could) and smiled at the zombie-like people. MC-Guy came up to us and asked, "So, how did you come up with the name D5?"

"We are five girls and the _D _part wil always be a secret." Rima said evily. "But can we get on with the song now? We don't have a lot of time on our side now, chap."

MC-Guy whistled at us and mummbled, "British girls." He gave a fake smile and said, "Now for their song, here is D5 with _Where Have You Been_!"

The music began as we took our spots and the stage became dark. Well, here goes nothing now.

**[Rima]**

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for someone_

**[Elizabeth]**

_Someone who can please me_

_Love me all night long_

**[Alex]**

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for you babe_

_Looking for you babe_

_Searching for you baby_

**[Luna]**

_Where have you been_

_Cause I never see you out_

_Are you hiding from me, yeah_

_Somewhere in the crowd_

**[All]**

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (X2)_

**[Kari]**

_Where have you been_

_All my life, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my li-life (X4)_

**[Elizabeth]**

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for someone_

**[Alex]**

_Someone who can please me_

_Love me all night long_

**[Luna]**

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for you babe_

_Looking for you babe_

_Searching for you baby_

**[Rima]**

_Where have you been_

_Cause I never see you out_

_Are you hiding from me, yeah_

_Somewhere in the crowd_

**[All]**

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (X2)_

**[Kari]**

_Where have you been_

_All my life, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my li-life (X4)_

**[All]**

_Where have you been, all my life_

**[Kari]**

_You can have all you want_

_Any way, any day_

_To show me where you are tonight_

**[All]**

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Ohhh..._

**[Alex]**

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for someone_

**[Luna]**

_Someone who can please me_

_Love me all night long_

**[Kari]**

_Looking for you babe_

_Looking for you babe_

_Searching for you babe_

After the performance, I looked down at my Crest and saw it glowing the bright pink it was. I smield as I noticed everyone under Naomi's spell began to have the minds back to themselves and started leaving the arena. They still were dazed a little, but nothing too serious.

I smirked at Tai and the others. The London boys were going crazy, but the Japanese Digidestined were in total shock that we just broke a spell thanks to my singing. And hey, it wasn't as bad as a I thought

Until Naomi on the stage in her skimpy golden jumpsuit. She growled at us, but she still kept her evil smirk as her Dark DNA-Transformation slaves came behind her. "Kari, you messed with the wrong girl."


	15. Angels

**The New Light**

**Chapter Fifteen: Angels**

* * *

**Black Kitten Chara: I'm sorry for post-poning this until now! I had semester exams and Christmas going on to remember this! ****But for my loyal readers, I will keep this story alive and well for you guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon!**

* * *

"Naomi, I would have thought you would have spilt." Sixteen-year-old Alex spatted in a rude way. Naomi only smile at her, which was very unlike her. She would have whimpered or backed away in fear by Alex's comments.

"Well, that would have been rude! I need to be prepared and welcome your friends to my concert." Noami smiled with a wicked smile as her green eyes toward the Japanese Digidestined.

I felt a huge lump in my throat as I understood what Naomi was thinking. I grabbed my Digi-Com and glared at her evily as she noticed my eyes. "You can forget it, bitch!" I yelled. Nobody, and I mean nobody, will mess with my friends but me.

Naomi gave a cruel smile as her Dark DNA goons showed themseleves; only two girls and two boys with some serious side-affects to their Dark DNA transformations; One girl had ice growing from her skin, a boy had snake-like features, the other girl had unusually glow to her body, and the last boy had bird wings and a beak coming from his body.

"Meet my friends, Kari." Naomi said evily.

"What?" Can't find good goons on EBAY?" I snapped as the goons smiled at us in a weird way. I had the gears running in my mind and quickly thought of a plan.

But Alex beat me to it. "Rima and Luna! Get the Japanese kids and our boys out of here! Jackson, get down here with Elizabeth and I to help Kari!" Alex yelled as they all understood her orders.

Luna and Rima got Shinemon and Condramon out, and they opened the doors with a single blast. The Japanese Digidetiend were pushed topwards the doors thanks to Carter, Ryan, and Sam as they argued against it. "We need to help Kari!" Mimi yelled as Sam pushed her along.

Alex and Elizabeth sttod by my side as Jackson ran down yelling, "I'm coming!" I raised my Digi-Com as Salamon came out and glared at Naomi.

"You want me to beat her?" Salamon asked me.

I smirked back and answered, "We are both beating her. And hopefully, for good this time." I placed my Digi-Com on my elbow as Alex, Elizabeth, and Jackson did the exact same thing.

"DNA-DIGIVOLVE TO...MAGNADRAMON!"

"DNA-DIGIVOLVE TO...LEKISMON!"

"DNA-DIGIVOLVE TO...TULIPMON!"

"DNA-DIGIVOLVE TO...REPPAMON!"

Jackson was covered in a blue light, Alex was covered by a purple light, and Elizabeth was covered by an orange light as my pink light covered my entire body. Naomi finally backed away because she knew better to fight back when she can't even DNA transform with _her _Digimon.

"Damn it! Do something!" She yelled at her goons as the our lights faded and showed our transformations.

My hair was streaked with hot pink and neon green, and it was done in a messy & alluring style. I wore heavy black eyeshadow with neon green eyeliner. I wore a hot pink, sleeveless dress that goes to my mid-thighs and has ruffles on the bottom. I also had on a thick sliver necklace with a black diamond heart charm, black cuffs on my upper arms, black fingerless gloves that went to my wrists, and many sliver bracelets on each wrists. I wore black demin skinny jeans that are ripped from thigh to ankle and covered in neon green paint stains. I had ankle-length, black booties that are five inches and a small, sliver crown wore lopsided on my head.

_DIGIMON ANALYZER:_

_MAGNAADRAMON: VACCINE, MEGA LEVEL DIGIMON, WITH ATTACKS CALLED __FIRE TORANDO AND DRAGON FIRE_

Lekismon wore a white, sparkly tank top that had a lilac cape around her neck. She had fingerless black gloves that wrapped around her arms with black belts to her shoulders. She wore a pair of light pink short-shorts and a yellow choker that had a silver moon charm. She wore a silver metal mask over her face, but it only covered the top until her nose and it showed her eyes. Her feet are covered in a pair of shin-length, high-heeled platform boots that were silver, lilac, and yellow.

_DIGIMON ANALYZER:_

_LEKISMON: DATA, CHAMPION LEVEL DIGIMON, WITH ATTACKS CALLED MOON NIGHT BOMB AND TEAR ARROW_

Tulipmon wore an off-the-shoulder, dark green Amazmon-like skirt with yellow petal-like frils on the chest hemline and the hems of sleeves. She had on a thigh-length, petal-like red skirt with a vine-like belt hanging around it loosely. She wore a leaf-like choker and deep green barefoot sandles that had flower buttons on the sides. Her hair was placed in a high ponytail that had a green bow holding it and she wore a petal-like red circlet around her forehead.

_DIGIMON ANALYZER:_

_TULIPMON: VACCINE, CHAMPION LEVEL DIGIMON, WITH ATTACKS CALLED FLOWER DANCE AND ROSE BOMB_

Reppamon wore a light brown, fur-made shirt with a pair of knee-high shorts that were the same color. His long, icey blue hair was covered by a white white that had blood-red on the edges. He had a tail at the back, but instead it was a huge silver blade and he wore light brown leather slippers that had the yin-yang symbol on them. Some of his hair was braided with red-and-white ties and he had the yin-yang symbol on his chest, which was shown by his low-cut shirt.

_DIGIMON ANALYZER:_

_REPPAMON: VACCINE, CHAMPION LEVEL DIGIMON, WITH ATTACKS CALLED KURUKURU REKKUZAN AND JUGA RANGEKI_

"But, Boss...They look scary.." Bird Boy whimpered.

"I don't care! Fight!" Naomi seem serious at that point, so her goons came at us for full force.

The girl with ice for skin blew her breathe and the stage turned slipperly under our feet. "Guys, split!" Lekismon and I went one way as Tulipmon and Reappmon took the right ide of the stage. Bird Boy and Snake Boy went after Elizabeth and Jackson, so Alex and I got Frost-Bite Girl and Lighthouse Girl.

Lighthouse Girl (the one wikth the glowing skin) took her hands and madea glowing fist at us. Lekismon jumped into the air and yelled, "Tear Arrow!" She pulled a beautiful ice arrow from her back and snapped right at the glowing git.

Frost-Bite Girl (one with ice growing from her skin) looked at us and began runing at full force. I smiled wickely as I yelled, "Dragon Fire!" My hands were raised to the sky as lightning bolts came down at the girl. The final strike hit the girl and released the Dark DNA from her body.

_"Great job, Kari!" _Salamon yelled in my head. I gave an approving nod back to her as the poor girl fell to the ground, which obivously made Naomi furious.

"No, no, no!" She yelled as her eyes floated to Tulipmon and Reppamon's fight. Tulipmon was using Rose Bomb and Snake Boy (the snake-like boy) and Reppamon was having a ball with Bird Boy (the boy with wings and a beak) by using Kurukuru Rekkuzan on him.

I smiled as the two boys fell and I called out, "Dragon Fire!" The lightning bolts came back down again and began taking the Dark DNA out of the two boys as well as the other girl. Naomi looked like she was in shock by all of this because she ahd her head down in defeat. Reppamon, Tulipmon, and Lekismon stood beside me and we all looked at her as I yelled, "Ready to give up?'

She stayed silent as we all gave unsure glances. Just to make sure, I looked behind Lekismon and saw all of the Digidestined, both London and Japan, at the door as they waited for an answer as well.

"Naomi, do you give up already?" Lekismon asked again.

She still stayed silent and the uneasy feeling in my stomach began worse. I walekd from my friends and began going towards Naomi. Why? I don't know. But everything felt like it was in a dream and something was pulling me to her.

Then it happened. Right when I was mid-way through the stage, Naomi began to laugh. Not the _"you're-so-funny"_ kind of laugh, but the _"I will murder your family" _kind of laugh. She looked at us with not her green eyes, but dark purple eyes.

"You think you have defated me? Those worms were only instruments in my game. I shalle take this world for my world as well as my own. I shall show the others that I am the greatest one to be created!" Her voice had changed into another's, but I knew that voice anywhere.

A woman-like Digimon appeared behind Naomi. She looked like a cross between a demonic priestess and a feudal japanese courtesan, wearing long, purple robes over a leather catsuit. Her hair was black like the wings protruding from her back and her skin rather pale. But her most dominant feauture was the dreaded Nazar Nail covering her right arm, and the ribbons off of her dress are razor-sharp.

"Lilithmon!" Lekismon yelled.

Yes, Naomi's Digimon was one of the Great Seven Demon Lords. But Lilithmon wasn't completely herself though. Despite being there, she was only a static image of herself. but even that was enough to put naomi back under the spell she was put on her for so long.

When I realized what was happened to Naomi, was it then did I realize that I was in big trouble too. Not only did I walk straight to Naomi, but somehow I was transformed back into my normal self. Salamon stood beside in shock as we realized what Naomi was planning.

As Naomi advanced towards me, I stummbled on the ground with Salamon jumping on my knees. "If you want Kari, then you have to go through me first!"

"Salamon!" I cried out as she figure out her mistake of teasing Naomi.

Naomi grinned as she came closer and closer to us. Salamon jumped into me lap as I looked at Naomi with fear. I knew what she would do with me ocne she got close enough. Just like the last hundreds of people she killed mercilessly because she is insane and so is her Digimon. I held Salamon to my chest and closed my eyes, giving my last prayers to the world

But right when Naomi was a foot away from us, I heard someone do the most stupid and bravest thing ever. "PALAMON DNA-DIGIVOLVE TO...ANGEMON!"

I wiped my head to the side as TK and Patamon were consumed by a green light. Lekismon, Tulipmon, and Reppamon stood there in shock as I cried out, "TK! PATAMON!" The Luna, Carter, Ryan, Sam, and Rima were behind TK and Patamon as the Japanese Digidestiend stared in shock as well and Matt yelled, "Don't worry! My brother knows what he is doing! Hopefully..."

That didn't help me one bit. I stood up with Salamon on my tail as the light died down around TK and we saw the most amazing thing ever.

He was a tall, humaniod angel with six shining wings on his back. On his left shoulder there was a golden plate and his eyes were covering by a metal hemlet, giving him the appearance of a blind prophet. He had the Holy Ring on his right wrist and his body was covered in blue and whit cloth with a bue skirt covered from the waist to his feet. He had long, reddish-blonde hair with metals bots on his chest and white boots with golden and brown markings on them.

_DIGIMON ANALYZER:_

_ANGEMON: VACCINE, CHAMPION LEVEL, WITH ATTACKS CALLED HAND OF FATE AND ANGEL STAFF_

"Angemon?" I whispered quietly. That is impossible. As far I am sure, only the London Digidestined can DNA-Digivolve. But here I was standing there as I looked at Angemon and a really frighten Naomi.

"That's impossible!" She spatted.

For once, I couldn't agree more with her. But as everyone stood there in shock, I felt Salamon tugged at my tights. I looked down and saw her as she said, "Let's transform into Angewomon. Maybe the combine angel force will push Naomi back."

I smieled at her; Salamon, my amazing and super smart Digimon. I placed my Digi-Com on my elbow and rolled it as Salamon yelled, "SALAMON DNA-DIGIVOLVE TO...ANGEWOMON!"

Naomi stared at us as we were covered in the pink light. But something was different; this time, I felt stronger than I have ever felt being Angewomon. Then I remembered what Isabella said about this being a _new _look, then maybe there is new powers that come with it.

I heard Naomi yell as mu light died down and I looked at myself in the glass mirror on the stage. I was as tall as Angemon, with long blonde hair and the same iron mask over my eyes as him, but my mask had white wings on the sides. My skin was pale, flawless, and shown throughout my outfit. Speaking of which, I wore a full-body white suit that showed my stomach, the top of my brests, my right leg, my hips, and my arms. I had an iron belt and garters on my right leg. My left leg was covered, and I wore ankle white boots with the Holy Ring around my left ankle. My chest had a strapless, golden wing-shaped cover over them and my left arm had an above-the-elbow white glove. I had a huge pink strip around my arms and going above my head, and the strip had the Digi-Code on it. On my back were eight huge wings.

"Wow..." Was All I could say.

"Kari!" I was snappe out of my daze as Angemon felw over to me. He bowed like I was a queen, and then said "Shall we defeat Naomi together?"

I gave a small smirk as bows apepared in our hands. "Of course!" We both flew into the air and Naomi glared at us as she began cussing like a sailor. Her face was blood red and Lilithmon yelled at her to do something.

But it was too late. Angemon and I pulled sparkling arrows from our bows and shot at her. Naomi yelled as the arrows just barely miss her, but knocked her off her feet and created a gust of sparkling white clouds in the arena.

I cried out, "TK! PATAMON! Where is everyone?"

"KARI! I am right here...!" I felt someone grab my arm as I transform back into my normal self. But it wasn't TK.

It was Lilithmon. She growled at me and said, "You shall die. The ones you love shall be punishment for rebelling against me, and your soul shall be sent to the darkest place in Hell. You will never find the gate to destory me, so give up and your death shall be merciful."

I wiggled my way out of her grip and held up my crest. Lilithmon yelled in pain as my crest glowed and sent her running abck into the mist. By the time she was gone, the mist lifted and I saw everyone there. TK and Patamon were on the floor looking at me with shock, but other than that everything was fine. Tai came running up to me and he hugged me.

"Never do that again!" He said.

I smiled because I really do miss Tai, even his hugs. I hugged him back and said, "Deal." Everyone gather around me as they began asking questions, but I rasied my hand and sighed. "I don't have time to answer questions."

"Why not?" Izzy asked.

"Because there is something I have to do. I completely forgot about it until tonight, but I can't do it alone." I said as fear came into my voice.

"Whatever it is, we'll help." Joe said.

"That's right, mate. Both London and Japanese will stand by your crazy plan." Luna said. She knew what I had to do, but she knew better than revealing it to everyone before I could.

I sighed deeply as I looked at the glass ceiling. The moon was covered by dark clouds and the stars never looked brighter. "I'll tell you guys back at the hotel. We're not safe here."


	16. Plan to Take Down Naomi's Bases

**The New Light**

**Chapter Sixteen: Plan to Take Down Naomi's Bases**

* * *

**Black Kitten Chara: **_**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkk...**_**! Welcome, all of my faithul readers, to the long-awaited chapter of **_**The New Light! **_**I have finally beaten through my Writer's Block and came up on how to continue this story! Thank for waiting these long months and I promise not to disappoint you anymore!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon!**

* * *

After that disaster known as Naomi's concert, we all decided to meet back up at the hotel the London DigiDestined and I were staying at. My friends and I took the limo Luna got us, so my old group had to ride either in the remaining two limos or drive their cars there.

"Kari?" Salamon said to me as we got near the hotel.

I looked down and smiled at her, "Yeah?"

"What are we going to do about Naomi? We don't know where she went, and it seems like her plan to rule both worlds have gotten worse since the last time we saw her." Salamon said in a worried voice.

I petted her head softly, knowing that would calm her down. She buried her head back into my lap as I looked at my friends, who were coming up with plans on how to defeat Naomi. I smiled inwardly as I looked down at a sleeping Salamon and said, "We will figure it out. Trust me, okay?"

**[An hour later]**

All of the Japanese DigiDestined and the guys from the London DigiDestined had to stay in the lobby as the girls and I went upstairs and got dressed into more comfortable clothes. While we did, Rima was connecting us to the Digi-Portal as Luna yelled at her to make sure we go into the Digital World with the clothes we have on now.

"Come off it, Luna. You are _so_ picky when it comes to wearing something that only Digimon will see. I don't think they will care that much about how you look." Rima said as she looked at Shinemon, Lunamon, and Condramon as they nodded their heads in agreement with Rima's statement.

Luna rolled her eyes as we grabbed our backpacks and began walking out of the room with our Digimon either in our bags or hidden in baggy clothes to look like young children. Hey, better look odd than have your Digimon found by normal people.

We got to the lobby only a few minutes later to see everyone still there, with only some asleep on the fluffy couches.

And the guys looked like they had a quick change of clothes too: Carter wore a button-up teal shirt that is open, a plain white shirt under the teal shirt and its long sleeves rolled up, blue jeans, and black sneakers; Sam wore a red plaid shirt that has the two top buttons open, a white shirt under the plaid shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and black sneakers that have yellow stripes; Ryan wore a a dark green hoodie with an orange stripe that goes around the bottom with black undershirt, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers; and Jackson wore a grey long-sleeved Under Armour shirt, a red sports jacket that has a white Omega symbol on the left breast, dark blue jeans, and black-and-white sneakers.

"Hey, you guys never said we couldn't change in the bathroom." Carter said as Luna narrowed her eyes at him for not listening to her since she went on a rant about the boys staying in the lobby with the Japanese DigiDestined. The London Digimon were in their Digi-Coms, sleeping away happily before we left.

"We offer them..." Sam jerked his heads at the Japanese DigiDestined, "some clothes, but they deny our offer."

"We didn't want any clothes that London jerks wear." Yolei snapped as she woke up from her nap. I had to look down at the clothes the girls and I were wearing and saw nothing wrong with them myself.

Rima's pigtails were held by lilac ribbons, and there were purple drawings on her outer thigh from where she was waiting for us. She wore a lilac, tea-cup sleeves shirt that showed her collarbones and had a pink tie around the chest. She had on a bash mini-skirt with two-tie lilac belt that has a pink flower on the side. She wore a pair of dark purple Converse that went to her mid-calves with bright yellow laces. Her backpack was dark purple with a lizard charm and Condramon was hidden in a baggy rainjacket.

Elizabeth wore her hair down with a sparkly, white headband holding it back. She wore a black top with tea-cup sleeves, and a dark blue cardigan that goes to her mid-back. She had on a pair of wrist-length fancy gloves and a poodle mini-skirt that was red-and-black plaid. She wore fishnet stockings with a few tears here and there, calf-length black boots, and she held a hot pink hand purse with has a snowflake on it. Floramon was hidden in a red hoodie jacket and huge overalls.

Luna had a section of her hair tied into a small braid on the left side of her face by a green derocation. She wore a mint green tank top with a baggy, cropped black-and-white striped top that falls off her shoulders and has a panda on the front. She wore a pair of teal, ripped-up short-shorts and white Adidas sneakers. She had on a black belt with a yin-yang symbol buckle, a silver dragon charm on a thin necklace, and silver charm bracelet with dragon charms on her right wrists. She had a denim messenger bag with three straps and Shinemon was hidden in her bag.

Alex's hair was tied into a high ponytail held by a golden bang. She wore a stomach-baring, light blue top and matching skinny jeans that both had golden, swirly designs on the hemlines. She wore golden cuffs on each wrist, a necklace that has golden bars, a dark blue belt around her waist, her belly-button ring (something from a dare), and black heels. She had a black-and-gold purse that has a fluffy tiger tail charm on her shoulders and Lunamon was hidden in a baggy white jacket with scarves holding down her ears.

I wore a dark purple, tank top that had two straps on each side and a lilac, stomach-baring vest over the top. I wore ripped-up, faded blue jeans that had a skull design on the left leg, safety pins in different places, and a red belt on my waist. I wore a pair of teal sneakers with the laces undone, a dark blue bracelet in my right wrist, a dead fish earring in my left ear, and a teal band on my upper left forearm. My hair was done in a messy style and I had a teal backpack that has buttons on it with Salamon in it.

But all of us girls ignored her as I looked at Carter and Tai before saying, "Do we have a plan ready?"

"Yeah. But first, let's head to the computer lab then we'll tell the plan." Tai said as everyone nodded in agreement. I nodded my head as the girls and I followed everyone out the hotel's front doors.

**[At the school]**

Thanks to the incredible talent that I learned (fom none other than Sam) while in London, I was able to break into the gate of the school as Rima shut down the security system. Once we got inside the school, we all quickly ran up the stairs as I led the pack and got to the computer lab's door first, taking a simple hair pin and unlocking the door in record time.

"Wow, Kari. Didn't know you learned so much in London." Izzy said with shock as he sat his laptop on the table.

"Thanks." I said with a small amount of blush on my face.

But as soon as my brother and Carter came into the room, no doubt talking about their plan, everyone began quiet and I stood up straight as I asked, "Okay, what's the plan?"

Carter smirked as he came into the room and Tai shut the door. My brother sat down in a chair as Carter sat down on an empty space on the table as he shot a smirk Tai's way, which caused my brother to sigh. "I guess it's time to tell you guys what we came up with."

"Tai told me that the first generation DigiDestined's Digimon came into the human world a little over a week ago. He informed me that their Digimon knew something was up, but they couldn't place it. Turns out, their Digimon saw Naomi placing bases in the Digital World that we haven't even explored yet, namely three in File Island." Carter said in a serious tone, making the room go quiet.

Tai picked up where Carter left off. "Since we are working together now as one big team, Carter and I decided that it was a smart idea for us to split up. Take down Naomi's strongest bases before we go to where she is at then destory her right then and there."

"That sounds ace." Sam said with that stupid yet lovable smirk of his. He looked at the two leaders and asked, "So, how will the teams be split up?" Hey, just because Sam is a goofball doesn't mean he can't act like a leader.

Carter smirked as he looked at Tai to explain. "Well, that is simple." Tai said with his usual smirk. "We decide to split up the teams base on strengths or compatibility. That means that you and Carter will be going with Matt and I to where Myotismon's castle used to be at. It seems that Naomi has some powerful Digimon in there that we can attack."

"As we are doing that, Luna and Alex will take Sora an Mimi to Toy Town to defeat the brainwashing of Fresh Digimon to become her slaves. Set those Fresh Digimon free and destory whatever Naomi has placed there." Carter said as Luna pouted at the fact she wouldn't be with him.

Carter smiled at Rima and said, "Rima, you take Izzy, Joe, and Ken to Factorial Town to destory the Black Gears being produced there. All four of you are geniuses, so this tasks will be easy for you." Rima smiled aas she saluted Carter as she always does when he gives her a task, but I could see the evil smirk she gave Izzy.

Tai smiled as Carter let him take over with the final two groups. "Cody, you will go with Jackson and Elizabeth due to you three having great emotional and spiritual connections with Digimon, according to Carter. You three will go to an offshore platform to an underwater base Naomi has, and there you have to destory the base as well as helping the Digimon there escape."

But as he gave Cody and my two friends their task, a sudden realization hit me. There was only Ryan, TK, Davis, Yolei, and I left. I gulped as I thought of a thousand ideas to get out of being with Davis and Yolei, Tai looked at me and said "Kari. You and Ryan will take TK, Davis, and Yolei to the Overdell Cemetery. There are many dark Digimon that Naomi has and we need to defeat them."

As our task was given, the room got quiet and everyone looked at me. But before I could open my mouth and scream, Luna did a quite good job doing that for me. "CARTER! SHE CAN'T GO WITH THOSE BEASTLY TWO!" She yelled as she pointed at Davis and Yolei.

"Hey! Why are we pinned as the bad guys?" Yolei yelled.

"Isn't is blatant? You blinkered fools are as blunt as I thought you would be. It would be a bloody day in Hell when I let you take my mate and harm her again. So, your best choice would be to brassed off before I box your ears." Luna said coldly.

I sighed as I stepped between Luna and the two dolts that were once my friends, knowing that if a fight broke out, Luna would keep her promise and rasie all Hell. "Can we go now? The last thing I need is headache." I asked Carter as Izzy and Rima began setting up five different computers with Digi-Portals.

"Brill, Kari. I don't want to fight these daft, dodgy arseholes when I look this dishy." Luna said as she gestured to her outfit. I giggled and wrapped an arm around her as Rima set up the last computer.

"Okay, we're ready." Rima said.

We all nodded our heads as our groups went to our computers, with a little help with Rima's directions. My friends and I stood in front of the new Digi-Portals, which only took Digi-Coms instead of D3 devices or regular Digivices. I gave my mates one last look, which all of them nodding their heads with smiles on their faces.

That put me at ease as we all yelled at the same time, "Digital Portal, Open!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, since this story has been postpone for the longest time, all suggestions are welcome! Please, no mean comments on how long it has been in reviews or PMs. **

**The next few chapters will have different POVs instead of Kari's to show how they are taking down Naomi's bases one at a time. Then, finally, I can only hope we can get to the final fight with Naomi!**

**Thank you again for waiting for so long and I will not disappoint you again!**


	17. I'm Sorry

**I hate to say this, even though I promise myself I would try to finish this story, I cannot finsih **_**"The New Light"**_**. I am so sorry to my fans and I hate to disappoint all of you, but I just lost all drive and ideas for this story since I have not written a new chapter in a long time. It is nothing against ya'll, but this is no one's fault but mine since I have been so lazy to write for this story.**

**The reason I lost all drive and ideas for this story is because I have not written in a long time, originally thinking the hiatus I placed on this story would be for a short time. But it became a longer hiatus and I just no idea how to keep this story alive. I got caught up in wiritng my other stories than worrying about my first story, which I should have not done to you guys. I should have kept wiritng this story before I started anything new, but I got too excited in doing a new story.**

**I want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing for this story, putting this on your favorites and following list, and just being loyal readers. I am so sorry about this, but I just can't do this anymore.**

**But with bad news come good news; Someone else has adopted my story! The new author is Twili Princess Hyrule Queen. She will tell me when the story is posted, but all of you can keep a lookout for this wonderful author. **

**Thank you for understanding and again, I am so sorry.**

**-Black Kitten Chara**


End file.
